Hand of Sorrow
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: Wulfric, the son of Wolfram and Genesis delivered the 'memento' of his Ada to the Maou of ShinMa. But a portal opens and monsters from his world came and wreck havoc. Now its up to him as the Prince to defeat the monsters and go back home. But the Maou wouldn't let him go - saying that he is WOLFRAM and not WULFIC. A strange twist of fate and destiny intertwined their souls.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"If You Forget Me**

 **I want you to know**

 **one thing.**

 **You know how this is:**

 **if I look**

 **at the crystal moon, at the red branch**

 **of the slow autumn at my window,**

 **if I touch**

 **near the fire**

 **the impalpable ash**

 **or the wrinkled body of the log,**

 **everything carries me to you,**

 **as if everything that exists,**

 **aromas, light, metals,**

 **were little boats**

 **that sail**

 **toward those isles of yours that wait for me.**

 **Well, now,**

 **if little by little you stop loving me**

 **I shall stop loving you little by little.**

 **If suddenly**

 **you forget me**

 **do not look for me,**

 **for I shall already have forgotten you.**

 **If you think it long and mad,**

 **the wind of banners**

 **that passes through my life,**

 **and you decide**

 **to leave me at the shore**

 **of the heart where I have roots,**

 **remember**

 **that on that day,**

 **at that hour,**

 **I shall lift my arms**

 **and my roots will set off**

 **to seek another land.**

 **But**

 **if each day,**

 **each hour,**

 **you feel that you are destined for me**

 **with implacable sweetness,**

 **if each day a flower**

 **climbs up to your lips to seek me,**

 **ah my love, ah my own,**

 **in me all that fire is repeated,**

 **in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten,**

 **my love feeds on your love, beloved,**

 **and as long as you live it will be in your arms**

 **without leaving mine."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Mnemosyne River….

A beautiful quiet place far from humans and demons on the land of Shin Makoku. Only few have ever step on the place – few who are called brave and courageous. Enough to pass the huge forest that said to be infested by monsters from the depths of Erinyes.

Wolfram von Bielefeld looked at himself in the mirror river. The river slowly descending just like his memories from the past. He touched the water – it felt warm – different from the coldness that crept his heart.

He again looked at himself…

Sun kissed hair.

Emerald green eyes.

Slim and bow like lips with the color of the pink petals.

Face as clean and white as the clouds…

A perfect and beautiful creature.

But no one to love…

No one to appreciate…

No one to caress…

He sometimes asked Shinou – why give him all that is the envy of all – when he is just some creature to be adorned from afar. But never to be loved. Is it because of his hot-tempered attitude, sharp tongue – but that are all to be expected to a fire-wielder. Well maybe not all, only a few fire-wielders are in one with their elements. They are cool, patient and composed fire wielders. But he – the descendant of Rufus Bielefeld and Shinou Heika – have the fire of Múspellsheimr in him. He is so in tone with his element that he feels everything in a different perspective.

When he loves, he loves with passion, trust, and loyalty – as fierce and as unyielding as the fire. As a fire element, he is extroverted, rebellious, passionate and enthusiastic and moody, hot-tempered, snappy, uncontrollable and angry.

He sighed and looked again. His heart is full of turmoil…

Of sadness and fear…

Yes fear.

An emotion that everyone will tell not to be associated with him.

Wolfram von Bielefeld is known throughout Shin Makoku as a fierce, brave and fearsome creature – that lashes out to everyone who pisses him off even Shinou Heika. Especially when the said Demon Prince was possessed by the Original King more than once.

This fear that crept his heart is not some fear that can be washed away with battle of fire.

This is a serious matter.

A matter of oath, of promise…

He only has two weeks more. For some it is a long amount of days to spend time with the one they love.

But how in Shinou's name can you make two weeks or less than weeks enough time to make someone fall in love with you?

How can you let someone fall in love with you? When they have known you as a snob, hot-tempered, sharp tongued Demon Prince?

How can you make them feel even a little affectionate for you?

How can you show you care?

And worst of all how can you make him look at you beyond the word 'Man'?

.

.

.

He knows from the very start that gender does not dictate whom to love. Gender is never a reason to stop your heart.

Gender, religion, age, culture, or wherever and whatever is between the two of you - it will never be a reason to stop love.

Loving someone with all your being regardless of age and gender is what he knows… but now he is not sure.

A man from a different world abhors the mere fact of two men in a relationship.

Shibuya Yuuri – is one fine example of a man – who rejects him. In all aspects. He is a man. Yuuri is a man. He was told that it was never meant to be.

Then why? Why not break the engagement before he – the proud brave Demon Prince fell hopelessly and madly in love with the Double Black?

Is this some kind of test for him? He had enough of test and challenges to last him a lifetime. Since he was born – he was tested by Shinou and all the Gods.

He was… is… tired. So tired…

Two weeks… maybe he doesn't need to wait that much long.

He can see it.

He can feel it.

He is withering.

Can he face the trials ahead?

He groaned.

Another trial? Why? Why can't he just live a quiet and peaceful loving life? Why does he have to be in so much pain?

He closed his eyes and felt the air grew warm… the familiar warmth that envelops him before.

He snaps his eyes open and grab a fistful of his hair and moan in agony.

What to do?

Is this the end?

.

.

.

The promise! The promise! The promise!

To some especially to humans, promises are just words to be said and never to be kept – but Demons especially him – is different. A promise is a sign of their oath and blood that differentiate them to others.

A promise is something that will bound you.

Body and Soul.

A promise is a binding ritual of two spirits that must fulfil an oath. It is as old as time. A promise should never be broken. It is not just some mere words or an exchange of words - its is binding and a contract.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Blood Pledge Castle**

 **Royal Dining Hall.**

Currently Present: Lady Cherie, Gwendal von Voltaire-Kyo, Conrart Weller-Kyo, Lady Anissina, Princess Greta, Lady Gisela with her father Gunter von Christ-Kyo.

.

'Yuuri, do you like me? Like in a different sense and word?' Wolfram von Bielefeld asked the 27th Demon King of Shin Makoku that night – in front of the whole family, at dinner.

His family.

He doesn't need to look around and sense the shock; sporks being dropped; frowns on someone's faces... he doesn't need to look - he might laugh if he did.

Gunter looked at Wolfram as if he grew two heads. Gisela was shock beyond imagination. Anissina with her mouth opened to eat the food was stopped and looked at the Demon Prince. Greta looked at her two fathers. She's confused and scared at the look at her Papa Wolf's eyes.

Wolfram can see the shock faces of the others when he asked the question even before they have started to eat. But he can sense a different aura from his family.

Gwendal looked at him with painful eyes and a frown.

Conrart's brow furrows like his elder brother – and he can see the pain too in his loving brown eyes.

Lady Cheri, his beloved Hahaue had her head low. Hiding her face.

Hiding the knowledge of the question.

'W-Wolfram?' Yuuri's mouth was gawking at the question. His head feels like it will burst any moment.

'Just answer me Yuuri. Yes or no.' Wolfram asked while giving Yuuri a small smile.

'C-C'mon Wolf-'

'It's just a simple question Yuuri. Don't be such a wimp.'

The others are even more astounded because this is Wolfram - the Wolfram von Bielefeld that can fire you with his verbal attack and his fist and literally his fire - and the Wolfram who is asking a serious question isnt even asking in a demanding nor frightful voice.

Wolfram is asking Yuuri like - he was asking the Maou if he had dinner...

'Wolf… let's talk about it later.'

'Why later?'

'Ano-Anone… it's - well… please later?'

'No. Answer me now.'

'Please Wolf…'

'Why? Why can't you answer now?'

'I-I - Private! Let's talk in private.'

Wolfram clench his hand with irritation - his patience is running thin and Yuuri is being a wishy washy Wimp for the nth time. He had prepared himself and have meditate to be calm - but the freaking Wimp isnt helping him. Just a simple answer yes or no can suffice.

'Answer me Yuuri! Now!'

'But-Wolf – I-I'

'DAMN! Yuuri can't you decide? Yes or no!'

'FINE! NO! I DON'T! SATISFIED? I like you as a friend - but like 'like' the other one is a definitely a NO!'

Silence.

An eerie and cold silence.

Yuuri gasped and wants to take the words back.

'W-Wolf… I-I-'

Chuckle.

Giggles…

Turned into laughter!

A painful bland and empty laughter of a pained heart and soul.

'Hahahahahahaha! OH Shinou! That was-! That was so easy! Gods!'

Yuuri looked stunned at the laughing Wolfram.

'Aniue, Weller-Kyo, Hahaue, you heard Yuuri Heika's words and with that – the annulment of the engagement is sealed and I am free.'

'NO!' Yuuri looked at Gwendal who shouts and slam his fist at the table. He was confused. Why does Gwendal look more frightening than ever. Its as if they are hiding something.

'OH Wolfram!' Yuuri heard Lady Cheri sobbed and her hands covering her face. Conrart went to his mother's side and looks at Wolfram.

'Please Wolf-' Conrart tries to say something but was cut of by Wolfram.

'Two weeks. The time is short and I have to asked now, Weller-Kyo. I don't want to die of anticipation nor wait for that. Heika and I have been together for more than five years and I think that time is enough to know if one is in love with someone. I am free brothers… Hahaue.'

It was said by Wolfram - but there was no feelings in his voice. Its as if all the emotions are masked.

'NO! Why the hell do you think I didn't dissolve that farce engagement?' Gwendal storms the room and grabs Wolfram and shakes him.

'Wolf please! Why now?' Conrart stands and begs Wolfram.

'WAIT! What is going on?' Yuuri looks at Gunter who is so confused. If Gunter doesn't know – then…

'It's a promise Aniue… an oath.' Wolfram whispered, but heard by everyone.

'But Wolfram!' Conrart's voice held so much agony, so much regret…

'He will come. And I choose him. I have given him my promise. My oath. And I believe in him. He didn't do anything for the pass twenty years. His been patient and I own him that. We are already bonded by blood even before the Maou Heika into this world... and you know that when I died - when my heart stops - the memories of the past came to me... and so are the feelings that I thought I never have.'

'W-Wolf?' Yuuri stands and is scared. What the hell is going on?

'So you are to be married to the King of the Netherworld?' Murata who emerged to the dining room.

'So you knew Geika?'

'Aye I knew…' Murata answered. Murata looks at Wolfram - the last Bielefeld who wields the fire of Rufus.

'What are you saying? Someone explain these! Murata!' Yuuri shouts, his scared. So scared… Wolfram leaving him… what's going on?

'Shibuya, Wolfram is to be wed, and joined in one mind, one soul, one body and one spirit to the King of the Netherworld, Genesis Septuagint... And as Wolfram said the words... the Lord Genesis is coming... tonight...'

'Wolfram?' Gwendal and Conrart asked their baby brother.

Wolfram nodded and raised his left hand and there... in his ring finger - a shining red string floats... the other end was in invisible vortex... its as if the other end was connected to another world.

'The red String of Fate.'

Murata said and the occupants gasped.

Yuuri looks around and was confused. 'W-What?'

Gunter spoke for the first time, 'Maou Heika... The Red String of Fate. It is the oldest and the most ancient belief in Shin Makoku… The Gods tie an invisible red cord around the ring fingers of those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way… and if its a Mazoku - they are destined for all eternity - no matter the circumstances… The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break… because the red string is the representation of their soul. And this is the very first time that I have seen it…'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"We the mortals touch the metals,_**

 ** _the wind, the ocean shores, the stones,_**

 ** _knowing they will go on, inert or burning,_**

 ** _and I was discovering, naming all the these things:_**

 ** _it was my destiny to love and say goodbye."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Wolfram sighs and shook his head. He crossed his arms in his chest and look at his surrounding, and seats like a bored Prince on the throne.

He was actually sitting in the Royal Throne Room. Where the Throne of the Maou is located. He is seated on the chair at the center... At the center of the tight wall Gwendal commands. Ten Voltaire Army guards surrounds him. With drawn swords, ready to strike anytime.

He can see Gwendal commanding all units to be prepared to any assault. Conrart on the other hand commands his own troops to guard the entrance of Blood Pledge Castle. Gunter keeps on going back and forth here and there at the library. Thinking how to cut the red string - which he knows is impossible and Gunter knows this too.

Hube is to guard the wooden doors – entrance and back. Tightly securing any entrance and escape routes.

Gisela is present at the room too, and so other healers – to aide anyone who will get injured.

Cheri looks so forlorn and torn. She clings to her dress tightly – not moving from the spot. Though he can't see it – she knows she's sniffing – trying to suppress the tears.

Anissina is holding Greta... Wolfram smiles reassuringly to his adopted daughter. Greta isn't allowed to be near him. Well nobody at the moment is allowed to be near him… he guess because of what the Daikenja said earlier.

 _'Nobody is allowed near Von Bielefeld-Kyo. Any living creature can be used by the King of the Netherworld.'_

He let out again another tired breathe...

They made it sound like Genesis is a bad guy.

He looks around again and he really wants to laugh out loud.

This is what it took them to notice him – let a moment of their busy time to think of him.

He glances around the room and a pair of onyx eyes collided with his emerald green.

He stares at Yuuri – who is also looking at him. There was so much emotion in Yuuri's eyes... So much that he knows that the Wimp wanted to cry.

But he felt... empty...

Rather... there's no sadness anymore...

The moment that he felt the string comes to life - he felt... something...

Something strong... something beautiful inside of him... as if the string is healing all the pain he felt...

It is true that he loves Yuuri... Yuuri is the best friend, the half human he ever let him get near. The only one who he allows to touch him and to laugh with him...

There is anger inside of him - he acknowledge this - but as if even that anger was being cradle by something - as if the anger that would want to burst into fire was being tame by the string...

.

.

.

 ** _I am here with you..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Those are the words... whispered in his mind whenever he touches the string on his ring finger.

He looks at Yuuri. Yuuri looks like a scared puppy at the corner. Talking to Murata and keeps on looking at him. Who would have ever thought that even five years Yuuri will still be Yuuri – peace loving Wimp who doesn't give a damn about him, and still clings to Conrart like a sissy!

He feels irritated at the moment - why cant just Yuuri man up? Yuuri may have grown – well Murata, the Daikenja says because Yuuri has been staying in Shin Makoku he grows a little slower – so even at the age of 21 he still look so young and for him still a freaking wimp.

He sighs – whatever – it seems he was so damn right not to wait for another two weeks and make a fool out of himself to make the Maou fall for him.

Genesis…

How many years has it been… Twenty? Twenty five? Yeah, it's been twenty five years… he was still a little fifty-seven years old kid that time. But he believes in his young age that once you gave your word – you keep it no matter what.

A promise is a promise.

An oath to another oath.

Never to be broken.

They call it the strong of fate and destiny.

Try to cut it and chaos and disaster will await the descendants.

But Shinou with the prayer of Lady Cherie - sealed the memories of the past.

Each Maou of Shin Makoku can have a wish - only one wish... a wish that truly comes from the heart and soul...

Some of the Maou never ever used it - for what is the use of a wish if they can obtain it.

But Lady Cherie went to the Shinou Temple and for seven days and seven nights - spent her time there in prayer... for her baby Wolfram to be saved and to forget the past - the promise that binds him to a Beast.

.

.

.

But when he died... he remembers it all...

He gently closes his eyes and remember the beautiful gold eyes… No one has eyes like Genesis… the eyes of the heathen… of a cursed blood… of a taboo child…

And it's true, Genesis kept his words. And so – he will too.

'Wolf…'

He opens his eyes and stared at a pair of onyx orbs.

Yuuri approaches him and he can still see the Wimp fidgets like a little kid.

'Heika?'

'How are you feeling?' Yuuri asked in a tiny, uncertain voice.

He almost rolled his eyes. Once a Wimp – always a Wimp.

'I'm doing fine Heika.'

Yuuri's eyes circled and looks at him… hurt.

'Please… don't call me Heika.'

'What should I call you then?' Wolfram asked and glance sideways, not bothering to look at Yuuri anymore. His getting bored – Yuuri will never change and his tired. His whole body and feelings are so tired…

'Like you always calls me… 'Yuuri' or… 'Wimp'.'

Still not glancing at the Maou. 'Hehh… I thought you hated that name.'

'… No… please Wolf, look at me?'

'What for?' still not glancing at Yuuri. Hmm, the windows have guards in them too. Why cant his family understand that all those are no match to Genesis?

That Genesis will just obliterate it all.

Genesis saves him that time... and Genesis was still young then - but was able to destroy have the human village just to save him.

So what more tonight? This day and age - when he had grown into a fine Beast.

'Wolf please…'

'Get back there Heika.'

'WOLFRAM!' Yuuri shouted.

But he was undaunted. What for?

Look at him?

The coward? Why should he spare any more glance at the man who broke his heart into tiny pieces? He felt so tired already, so very very tired…

.

.

.

The red string glows with warmth...

.

.

.

 _ **Wolfram...**_

.

.

.

'Stop it Heika, get back to the others – or better yet – get the hell out of my face,' he said it without shouting - without any feelings at all.

'WOLFRAM!' His head glance at his brothers – so they were listening.

He smirks.

What? They're gonna chastise him now?

Let them. He doesn't care.

'Heika, please stay back… you are not safe here.' Conrart said and for the rare times, Yuuri didn't correct the name.

'But Conrad… I need to be with Wolfram. He needs me-'

'I don't need you.' Wolfram said, still sitting like a prince and with his arms crossed on his chest.

'Wolf…' Yuuri wants to cry. Why is Wolfram being difficult? This is no joking or easy to handle matter – Wolfram… Wolfram will be gone – away from him if he doesn't do anything.

The way Gwendal and Conrart acted and commands the army made it so final… so scary and frightening like – Wolfram … Wolfram may not come back…

He needs Wolfram.

He wants Wolfram.

Wolfram belongs to Shin Makoku.

Wolfram belongs to Blood Pledge Castle.

Wolfram belongs to Greta…

Wolfram belongs to the Maou…

Wolfram belongs to him..

Wolfram belongs to Shibuya Yuuri… they are friends - the best of friends.

.

.

.

Yuuri looks at the three brothers talking – he wasn't involve and it hurts. Wolfram doesn't need him… and his losing his mind.

He doesn't know why his heart keeps on hurting – like there are tiny bits of sharp glasses keeps on piercing his heart.

'Shibuya?'

'Murata… please… help me. I need Wolfram to stay. Please!' Yuuri begs his friend – the renowned Daikenja.

Murata looks at Yuuri. The pain in his face may say that Yuuri is experiencing total heartbreak – as if the one he loves so much is being taken away right before his eyes.

But then again – this is Yuuri… so many things about Yuuri he can never understand. Is Yuuri breaking apart because his best friend for so many years, the Blonde Demon Prince in a matter of one hour will be taken away from him – or breaking because he found out how much his life would be so damn good and happy beside Wolfram?

'Why Shibuya?'

'Why? We need him!'

'I don't get you. You just announced to the whole Royalty of Shin Makoku that you don't love him. So why now?'

'Murata, I don't know myself – its just that my heart keeps on beating fast – please it hurts. It hurts so much… I want Wolfram to stay. Please I don't want him to leave.'

'Shibuya, you cant control Wolfram nor raise his hope in some half-hearted feelings. What do you feel about him?'

'I don't want him gone!'

Murata sighs. He is getting no where – so in a very audible whisper: 'Shibuya – Natsumi or Wolfram?'

Yuuri's eyes circles and looks straight at Murata. His face looks so much in pain and confusion.

'Shibuya – you aren't a 15-years old anymore – you're 21 years old – and yes, I know about them… so I'm asking you what do you want to do to Wolfram?'

Yuuri kept his silence. Murata peers and was shocked to the dangerous gleam in Yuuri's eyes.

In just a few seconds - no make that a half a second - Yuuri was gone and change into someone he doesn't believe is here.

The Great Demon King of Shin Makoku.

'Wolfram von Bielefeld is mine.'

Murata shivers – the powerful energy is angry and full or rage. The Maou speaks.

'Maou…'

But before he can ever speaks – shouts are heard from the outside.

'QUICKLY! HE IS HERE!'

'THE BEAST IS HERE!'

'KAKA! THE BEAST HAVE DESTROYED THE BARRIER!'

Murata glance at his watch – midnight!

DAMMIT!

Murata hurriedly went to where Conrart and Gwendal is: 'Von Voltaire-Kyo, please use your Maryoku when I give the signal – surround Bielefeld with a barrier!'

Gwendal nods and hurriedly stood in front of his baby brother.

'DAMN!'

Gisela, Anissina and even Cheri gasped when they heard that from Conrart. Never in their life, they heard the second son curse like that.

They saw Dacauscas gave a light signal.

'The troops at the entrance are defeated! Gwendal!' Conrart shouts.

Gwendal hurriedly opens the windows and shouted: 'Surround the castle – tell everyone to watch all routes! The entrance have been defeated!' Gwendal then close the windows and murmurs something on his breath.

'I sealed the windows! Everyone get out of the doors and windows' Gwendal then kneels down and touch his hand at the floor and murmurs once again.

 _'To the scared dwelling of Shinou, to the elements of Earth. Obey this Mazoku who summons you!'_ The ground then shake and they can see an invisible barrier – like a tiny grains of sand makes its way to the door and windows.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The sound of a blast was heard from the outside.

'Teichou! We cant see the enemy but the entrance of the castle is destroyed!' Yozak shouted – they look up and saw Yozak jumps from one of the secret passage at the ceiling of the room.

'Yozak! What do you mean "cant see"?' Gunter huffs while running to his side.

'I don't know! Its like he's there but isnt really there! We cant see him!'

'What?' Gwendal shouted!

'Everyone! Circle Bielefeld! Ten troops at the outer circle – now!' Murata shouted.

Hube runs towards the ladies and guards them.

Yuuri, Murata, Yozak, Gwendal, Conrart and Gunter surrounds Wolfram, while the ten Voltaire troops surrounds them – making it a tight security.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BOOOOMMMM!

'AHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAA!'

The ladies screams when the front door in the silence suddenly exploded.

COUGH!

COUGH!

COUGH!

The explosion causes smokes.

The others hold their mouths, noses – the doors explosion was so violent. Must be because the door is sealed tightly and with Gwendal's barrier – the door was forcibly open.

Their eyes now opens… they can see nothing at first… but then the smoke, dust, sands disappears…

'What?' all of their thoughts.

At the entrance – there was nothing but a Mist…

A cold icy white mist like… its alive.

CLACK.

CLACK.

CLACK.

An elegant sound of footsteps.

CLACK.

CLACK.

CLACK.

Slowly… making its way to the now wrecked door.

CLACK.

CLACK.

CLACK.

'Von Christ! Von Voltaire!' Murata shouted and the two used their Maryoku and the ground shakes and the wind creates a void… swirling rapidly at the creature whose silhouette can't be fathom.

But the Maryoku was swallowed.

'WHAT THE-?' Gwendal and Gunter shouted.

With their Wind and Earth creating a frightening energy - but it was swallowed when a small black balls of energy surrounds it. It vanished.

'Weller-Kyo!' Murata shouted – his gaze glance at Wolfram who still looks undaunted – so calm.

His brow furrows like – what's wrong with Wolfram? Why isn't he showing any concerns?

Conrart and the others moved but a field so great stops them – they all look and glance at Yuuri.

Maou.

Yuuri now in the Maou mode – giving off pure menacing and dark and blue and violet Maryoku.

'You dare enter my Castle! SHOW YOURSELF!'

CLACK.

CLACK.

CLACK.

.

.

.

'Oh my!'

'Great Shinou!'

'M-Monster!'

'Beast!'

'What the freaking hell?'

'MONSTER!'

.

.

.

 **Genesis Septuagint.**

Stood before them in his full glory.

He was not like what anything they have ever seen.

The soldiers who is inside all look terrified and intimidated by the Creature they have never seen in their Mazoku lives. Never in Shin Makoku a creature like him exist.

Gunter almost lost his wits with the beautiful Beast standing before them - so proud, so strong. As if wherever he walks - he owns the land.

Conrart and Yozak cant believe it themselves. This is the King of the Netherworld. They have seen him once in a different form. Never believing their little brother that the Beast he took was ever a human.

Gwendal clenches his fist angrily – looking at the Beast.

Murata exclaims... he cant believe that in his 4000 years of existence - he will have the opportunity to witness and see the King of the Netherworld.

Genesis Septuagint, the War God. The Glorious King of the Netherworld.

.

.

.

Genesis stood there - a God - a War God.

Genesis walks and as he walks - the long white hair flows as if being swayed by the wind. The eyes of the Beast looks at Wolfram - glowing golden eyes with possessive power. They saw the beautiful white wolf-like tail of him. The long pointed ears. What more beautiful and frightening at the same time are the two horns on his head.

The War God dressed for battle – but not like the battle armor of Mazoku – he is dressed like a God of the Ancient medieval time. The black leather boots sounds so calm as he slowly comes forward. The armored chest plate have the carvings of Ancient Niflheimr in them, white furry feather surrounds him, as if you can see an Angel and Devil at the same time.

 _ **Beautiful Beast.**_

The right hand holding the hilt of his sword while the other at his side – long sharp claws can be seen. The white long hair gently sway with every steps he make. The stride is so sure – unafraid. His golden eyes glint when he saw his Destiny. His lips curved into a smile.

'Hello Wolfram.' Greets by a beautiful, deep and calm voice. Even the voice... low... sensual... as if it was the devil who has spoken.

'Hello Gene.' Wolfram greets – like greeting an old friend. The Maou's eyes glanced at the Demon Prince angrily – the slit of his eyes far more dangerous and terrifying.

Genesis smiled at the nick name Wolfram used to call him. He looks at Wolfram. Twenty five years have passed and Wolfram had become someone so beautiful... so fiery – yes he can feel it. The fierce Fire Element of his Soulmate.

He walks towards them but the Maou angered by the exchange of names – was surrounded by his Water Element – Gwendal and the others almost fly from where they stands – good thing Gwendal cast a barrier to Wolfram's place.

'RYUU!' Nine angry Dragon Serpent hissed at Genesis. They came forward – planning to drowned the Creature – but Genesis held his ground.

 _ **"Aacrimeya a esra e corre**_

 _ **e albama a esra e corre**_

 _ **e sama-maria e-anai**_

 _ **no sa ni**_

 _ **acordo.."**_

Everyone was awed – Genesis just whispered – no make that sings – short words he sings them and out of nowhere – circles of swords surrounds him and slash the Dragon Serpent.

If it was an ordinary swords – the Ryuu wouldn't sway – but the swords cuts them – like cutting a flesh. Angry, painful hissed of the Water Dragons sounded the whole room.

Everyone's hair shudders, their spine shivers - for they heard the hissing pain of the Dragons - as if it was a real live Dragon being cut.

'YOU!' The Maou then gather in his hands a powerful black violet energy ball.

Genesis looks at him, void of emotion and once again.

 _ **"Kire kagima saibastia**_

 _ **Inaria miamenta**_

 _ **Asora ita saibastia**_

 _ **Imilia iyasii iya...**_

 _ **Kiweta ita saibastia**_

 _ **Inaria miamenta**_

 _ **Asora ita saibastia**_

 _ **Imilia iyasii"**_

'WHA-'

All of them felt it – they can't move. Their whole body was struck with something – they can't lift their hands or feet.

Even the Maou cant move… the energy ball vanished and The Maou grits his teeth. He can't move his body. They are all binned by an invisible force.

Genesis walks again towards Wolfram – his eyes only looking at his Prince.

'NOOO! DAMN YOU!' They watched as the Maou tries hard to move his feet and arms – but Genesis spare him little glance and then he whistles.

The Maou's whole body was then drag to the ground. It's like the gravity on the place weights so much.

'ARGHHH!' The others too fell down. Murata slowly – painfully raises his face and saw that only them – only them near Wolfram were forced to sprawled onto the ground. He can see Hube and the others standing but unable to move.

Genesis walks towards Wolfram, the barrier Gwendal cast was swat away. Wolfram looks at his brothers who was still sprawled at the floor. Fighting Genesis is a stupid idea. He looks at Yuuri who same as his brothers was no used to the King - the War God of the Netherworld.

Wolfram looks again at Genesis. The first moment the War God shows himself, he was amazed. Genesis as a child is cute and he laughs at Gene's cute horns as he plays with it. But Genesis horns as an adult look so menacing, so exquisite.

Genesis' white long hair flows and he can see the softness of it. The War God's true nature shows, he is no man. He is a half-Beast and Half-God.

Who saved him from death.

Who have given him half his life... He owe everything to Genesis.

A promise is a promise.

The Mazoku's in the whole room cant help but be astonished and mesmerized by the man or beast. Gwendal and the others use their Maryoku and now in kneeling position, one knee on the ground and so are the others… Conrart use all his strength to even lift his body. Murata use some of his Maryoku to help the others – but the War God is so powerful – even not on his own Realm the War God is superbly amazing.

Wolfram stands from his chair. Genesis smiles at Wolfram.

'W-WOLFRAM!' Yuuri shouts. Murata and the others looks and see that The Maou have return to being Yuuri.

Everybody gasped when Genesis kneels in front of Wolfram.

'I have waited for so long Wolfram... so very long.'

'WHY? WHY WOLFRAM?' Yuuri shouted.

Not looking at Yuuri, Genesis looks up straight to the beautiful emerald green eyes.

'Gene... Genesis gave me half of his life. He was the one who saved me from dying the first time. Shinou knows this... my Hahaue knows of this...'

'Wolfram von Bielefeld's Fire - is my life. Together he and I will bring peace to the Netherworld. I have wage war and won them Wolfram. I promised you - a little bit more and peace can be attain...'

'Please don't take him away!' Conrart pleads.

''That's impossible... For Wolfram is the only man I chose to bear my child.' Genesis then encircle Wolfram's waist with his arms and to the shock and astonishment of all - the Great King of the Netherworld kneel and kisses Wolfram's belly.

Wolfram was stunned with the gesture. Genesis is very forward and yes - Genesis as the God of the Netherworld - no one can questions him. His gestures, the way he walks and talks - he is a God.

'Have you said good bye to your family?'

'No...' Wolfram whispers sadly and looks at Greta.

'Papa WOLF!'

'You adopted a child.'

'Hmmm... how did you know? Maybe she is my child. And why should I bear a child? I'm a man too! I may have an affair with some ladies here and there.'

The occupants cant believe that Wolfram said those words - as if he is not afraid of taunting the Beast.

But instead of anger - the Beast only gave a small sensual chuckles.

'Nay. She isnt you child. You will never abandon a woman or a man. You are fierce and loyal and faithful... You answering to my call is a sign - the red strings are connected.'

Genesis raised his left hand and yes - to the astonishment of all - the red string that's on Wolfram's left ring finger connects with Genesis' left ring finger.

It is now glowing bright red.

'You know me well... even after twenty-five years.'

'Because you have my blood in you... but your lips… it has touched someone.' Genesis said and touches Wolfram's lips so gently like touching a fragile snow.

'Yes…' Well it is true, he was possessed by Shinou that time. He knows that the only way to activate the Dry Wind is by kissing the other – though he doesn't have any memory of it…

'Will you take him now?' they all gasped when Shinou out of nowhere ask Genesis. Shinou appears transparent but - Shinou Heika still.

'SHINOU HEIKA!'

'Yes. As I have promised - you have used of Wolfram's heart. Now it is no more a key.'

'Yes it isn't anymore.'

'SHINOU! STOP HIM!' Murata shouted.

'Nay. That I cannot do.' Shinou said.

'WHY? WOLFRAM BELONGS HERE!' Yuuri angrily shouted.

'No Shibuya Yuuri – Wolfram belongs to Genesis now. He have given you lots of time – but its looks like my descendant have chosen chosen and the red string of fate have answered.'

'NO! PLEASE SHINOU!'

'I am sorry Shibuya Yuuri – I too have give you more than five years to love my descendant-'

'You are trying to cheat me in a way that you aren't breaking the vow.' Genesis said – not in anger. Just a simple conversation between two Gods.

'Yes. I thought I could give Shibuya Yuuri the protection he needs and love with my descendant as his fiancé and as the same time save him from being taken by you… after all you did promise-'

'I will give him up if the one he loves – loves him back – more than he loves him…'

'Yes. That is precisely correct – hitting two birds with one stone.'

'You are clever for a dead King.'

'Oh. But I am still the Great One my dear God of War.'

'Still nosy I suppose.'

'SHINOU! STOP YOUR TALK! TAKE WOLFRAM!' Murata shouts. This is not something he gets – he thought Shinou will be of help.

'No my dear Sage. I have heard everything… and from the looks of it – The Maou Shibuya Yuuri chooses someone else…'

'NO! The Maou chooses him!'

'But not Yuuri Heika.'

'This conversation is taking so long. I will take my Wolfram now.'

'PAPA!'

Wolfram's back stiffen and he turns around. His baby Greta… his beloved daughter…

'Greta love… I have to go… remember what I told you?'

'Yes… But! Papa! Please come back! You promise me! You promise me!'

'I will try my beloved child.'

'I am sorry my little wolf… you cant bring your child – there is still war upon us.' Genesis said and gently touch with his large hands Wolfram's hair.

'But I can feel the love you have for the child...'

Genesis then raise his hand a little and from it an orb forms - a glowing mirror. It floats to Greta and everyone gasped when Greta touches it - they can all see Wolfram and Greta's happy moments.

'Child. I am deeply sorry. But my Wolfram belongs to me now. But treasure that - Memory of the two of you.'

Greta nods - with tears flowing from her eyes.

'My Wolfram... I am sorry...'

'I understand Gene…'

Wolfram glanced once more – to his family.

'Good bye…'

'Wolf please…' Cheri sobs. Cheri, with all her Maryoku – she cant summon it – for she knows that what is important now is Wolfram's happiness… and she knows that if Yuuri Heika cant give it – only Genesis can gave it to her son. For Genesis is Wolfram's true other half.

'But Hahaue… you all know these… I have even reminded this of you… its inevitable.' Wolfram sadly told her.

'Good bye Aniue and … Koonichan…' Wolfram smiles and looks at the two wonderful men on his life. The two who have been there for him, when he was a child. The powerful Mazoku he so admires and dream of becoming… His Heroes…

'Wolf… please…' Conrart begs. The others are stunned, never have they seen The Lion of Lütenberg cries.

'Wolf… Puu please…' Conrart, like a knight kneeling – tears of despair and regrets streams on his cheeks from his brown beautiful eyes.

'Thank you Koonichan… I'll be strong and I'll never forget you.'

'WOLFRAM!' Gwendal shouted. Wolfram looks and he can feel the ground shake – he smiles. Gwendal von Voltaire truly is a Mazoku so powerful – that even Genesis' whisper of Magic – cant control fully. He knows how his brother is struggling to get away from Genesis' Magic.

'Aniue… thank you so much… you're the best father and brother… and I can never wish for more.'

Gwendal shock by the confession looks at his baby brother.

'Don't say it like that! I will get you back!'

Wolfram just smiles. He doesn't like this good byes anymore.

He just wants to get out… they have so many years to spend with him – but only now… only now will they notice him… he felt anger and sadness at the same time…

'Gene… let's go home.'

'WOLFRAMMMMMMM! THIS IS YOUR HOME!' Yuuri shouted. Tears, pool of tears are descending on the Maou's eyes. Everybody saw it – Gisela and the other medics saw the blood on their Maou's lips from his biting of it and hands – clenching it to fist.

'Good bye Yuuri Heika.' Wolfram bows.

Genesis looks at Shinou.

'Two souls - you are the half of the other. Life and Soul. Your two bodies are now one. One soul forever – never to be parted. Protect each other… and Wolfram... know this... you are always loved by the Bielefeld and me. You are my descendant from Rufus... as your Great Great Great Grandfather - you have my protection and divinity and it will reach all the realms of this universe.' Shinou smiles at them.

Wolfram was stunned with the confession. He knows he is linked to Shinou - but he never knew that Shinou Heika is his ancient grandfather.

Genesis bows and Wolfram bows.

The whole room then trembles. All occupants feel the gust of cold and heated winds… a combination of both. Forms of electrical charges appears. Like dancing lightning…

A vortex opens - a black hole.

'Bye bye...' Wolfram whispers.

'Be happy my descendant.' Shinou whispers.

And within seconds – Wolfram and Genesis vanished as they were swallowed by the vortex.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Yuuri shouted.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The child without a name grew up to be the hand**

 **To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand**

 **The choice he'd made he could not comprehend**

 **His blood a grim secret they had to command**

 **He's torn between his honour and the true love of his life**

 **He prayed for both but was denied**

 **So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed**

 **Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?**

 **So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?**

 **Will all our sins be justified?**

 **The curse of his powers tormented his life**

 **Obeying the crown was a sinister price**

 **His soul was tortured by love and by pain**

 **He surely would flee but the oath made him stay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Shin Makoku~**

 **A divine place where everything are magical.**

 **A holy place visited by the Gods.**

 **Majestic.**

 **Vast.**

 **Dignified.**

 **Everlasting.**

 **Eternal.**

 **Pure.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A world full of secret...**

 **Of**

 **Pain & Sorrow**

 **to its**

 **Ruler**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

He looks at the vast green land; it was reach in soil and grass. Trees are everywhere. Flowers of different kinds and colors are abundant and wild. Growing from the roads, to the cliffs and everywhere his eyes have laid. The mountains are enormous; there are mountains that have white – snow – on top of them, meaning a cold region.

Everything his eyes have touches are beautiful, peaceful and serene. The Lord of the Netherworld speaks the truth; it was a sight to behold for him this land looks so small but everything is magnificent. Its as if Shin Makoku is a world of Divine Region - the birthland of the Gods.

Standing at the cliff where he feasts his eyes with the surrounding, he can hear children laughing, music, singing and the everyday lives of normal people. He can hear people's laughter and he can see banners of different Coat of Arms are flashing through the villages.

The merriment of the people are apparent in their gesture, in the way they treat their visitors.

And this is the land of mixed breeds.

Mazoku and Non-Mazoku.

Demons and Humans.

So this is SHIN MAKOKU.

His father told him a great deal about this land.

A land of elemental power and peace. A land so divine that no other place could be compared too.

Shin Makoku… the land of his Ada.

A world so bright and full of laughter – different to their home... The Netherworld.

A century – no millennia of difference.

The Netherworld is a world he can say similar to this Shin Makoku, but everything is somehow grander – more perfect or to be more precise - the majestic land of Shin Makoku differs with the magnificence of the Netherworld.

For the Netherworld, is the home to many creatures that while very like animals and Mazoku's and humans are immensely more potent and dangerous. The trees there grow larger – larger than the eldest of sequoias trees his Ada shows him in one of his drawings and the animals are gargantuan. The plants grew twice or more bigger and at the same time more dangerous. A simple rose in the Netherworld can either relax you or petrify you. The animals can either cuddle you or eat you within a blink of an eye.

Of course, this does not mean the Netherworld is a place of natural splendour on a massive scale. The dangers of the mortal world are written large there as well: mountains are taller, storms are more destructive, and predators are as perfected as their prey.

The difference is in a large scale.

He inhales the air…

It's very clean; he can feel and breathes it. In the Netherworld, even though he is located at the tallest mountain, he can still smells it – the reek of war and blood and power…

The bloodlust of every Warlords and Kings who demanded a high place on his Great Father's dominion. His Great Father that so many Kings would want to have.

This land is very different from his beloved land.

The land of his father – the Netherworld.

He didn't like to leave the place but duty and honor dictates that he came here in Shin Makoku – to be precised to Blood Pledge Castle to deliver a very important treasure.

His father, Genesis – the Lord of the Netherworld, has give him the honor of giving the treasure in his place. Truth be told, he believes that his father just doesn't want to leave his Ada – Wolfram von Bielefeld alone.

He shrugged his shoulders.

Whatever the thing is – once he delivers the treasure – he sure is hell going to get out of here. The place might be beautiful but this is not Genesis' land.

He had read his Ada's journal, and he isn't fond of the Demon King. No matter if his Ada praised him and told him that the Maou was a powerful and kindhearted King, no one can ever replace Genesis in his vision.

Genesis Septuagint – now that is a real King.

A true blooded Demon Beast King that rules the Netherworld with great power, leadership, and care.

He knows many fears his Father, many have attempted to kill him, annihilate the Line of the Kings – but Genesis' power and his personality can never be taken over.

He is power itself.

A King to behold.

He had defeated so many Warlords, Kings and Gods that many have great respect and afraid of him.

He remembered his Ada's Journal, regarding Genesis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In a time of ancient Gods, Warlords, and Kings,**

 **A land in turmoil cried out for a hero.**

 **He was Genesis, a mighty Demi-God forged in the heat of battle.**

 **He has the power.**

 **The passion.**

 **The danger.**

 **His courage changed the world...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The journal of his Ada was full of adventure and the records of the Great War of Genesis and Wolfram. The history books are full of their name – how the two fought side by side with great force. Both of his father are written in history books as the ' **Warrior of the Heart', 'The Battle of the Rune Gods', 'The Eve of the Apocalypse', 'The Dawn of Demi-Gods and Lions'** , books are overflowing and history was written with splendor.

They fought so bravely for 15 years and brought peace in the land.

Peace...

A word never been associated with the Netherworld.

Netherworld was never a world of peace and sanctuary.

It was a war's world.

Its as of the Gods have gather all the powerful beings in one single land and there - they have fought for power and leadership. For the one who seats at the High King's Chair is the only one to be bowed upon.

But when Genesis claimed Wolfram and the two side by side ruled and mend the ways of the land… miracles it was said.

But peace and serenity did come.

Children can play outside, laugh and rejoice.

People once more gave prayers and give thanks to their Gods.

It was but a miracle that the Netherworld can be called a home to so many.

He respected his Ada and his Great Father for that.

Ada's words were always in his mind: _ **'I've wanted a place where my children can live and smile and play. I would do anything to protect their life. For one thing is for sure – there is only one place called home and that is family. Protecting my children's children and their smile.'**_

Wolfram von Bielefeld was known through out their world as the **'Divine Flame', 'Demon Fire Prince** ', but his special favorite was Genesis own name to his Ada: **'Wolfram, the Lion Heart'**

'Ernil, we have to get going. The missive is very important and though I want us to stay more time here – your Atar needs you back as soon as possible.'

He didn't glance around to know who is talking.

The giant of a man speaking is his father's right hand man – the **Legendary Orden, from the family of The Fael.** They are the mighty and wise Lords of the Netherworlds and answerable only to his Father. They are what you call Loyal and Just, thus earning them the title **Fael, Great Sage of the Netherworld.**

The Fael are great men, wise and knowledgeable – but of gigantic size. Orden stood seven feet tall and with his height even of five feet and nine inches, Orden dwarfed him. Children are afraid of his size, but he is what he calls a Gentle Giant. Orden was always there for him, since his birth – Orden sees to it that no harm – not even a tiny speck of dust befalls him. The others call him 'Nanny' for he worries too much about him.

'Aye. I will just need to deliver the treasure to the Maou and his daughter,' he didn't glance back when he said that, instead he feasted his eyes on the Land. He would never have a chance again to see his Ada's world. When he had delivered the treasure, he would go back. He doesn't want to stay and know Wolfram's family. His only family is Genesis and the Five Knights.

'Ernil, are you sure that the five of us is all that needed?' this time he glance around and smirk. Ivaran, of the Blooddrinker.

'I cant believe I am hearing this from you Ivaran,' he can hear the others chuckles with that comment.

Ivaran only shook his head – he knows why his Ernil would say that – Ivaran, just like Orden is a giant but has a terrible reputation in their world.

Just one word that **Ivaran of the Blooddrinker's Family** would be at the front battle line, all would shudder in fear. He is a powerful, skilled and fierce warrior with bloody red hair – rumors has it that his hair was once black – but because of the number of creatures, humans and gods alike he killed, his hair was painted red and so was his eyes. He is known as the **'Demon Eyes Iva'**

'Well, maybe Ivaran is catching up with his age – living all that time – beings senile isn't bad Iva. Just accept it and hand me over Galaren and will be even,' Laughter follows that and he watches when a mean punch from Ivaran was thrown to the man who jokingly insulted him.

'Who is just being senile here Larckwen? Me or you who cant even handle three ladies at one go.' Larckwen blushed and throws a mean punch and with mean curse. He winced when he heard a grunt and a paw. Maybe it would frightened even a man when two giants throw punches at each other.

 **Larckwen of the Rangers of the North** , also known as th **e Dúnedain of the North** , were the descendants of the Dúnedain or known mostly as the Men of the West. The Rangers were grim in life, appearance, and dress, choosing to wear rusty green and brown. The Rangers of the Grey Company, led by his Father's Wise Wizard were dressed in dark grey cloaks and openly wore a silver brooch shaped like a pointed star during the War.

And Larckwen being one of their descendants looks so intimidating and his roguish and rough appearance doesn't help. But within that beard and moustache – Larckwen has the gentlest of smile and voice, when he chooses to sing.

He felt warm hands covers his ears. 'All of you piece of barbarians! Ernil is here! You two loud couth can just drop dead already!'

The two giants currently stop fighting seeing the beautiful Averan glares at them. He holds Averan's hands and glares at him.

'Ave! I'm no longer a child!'

'Says who? You are only 15 summers and I would not have you traveled here if it weren't the King's order.' Averan huffs and glares at the surrounding.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He once more glances at the bright Land of Shin Makoku. The sun is high but a cold whiff of the breeze gently passes by.

 **Averan of the Keep.** He is from the lineage of the Glories. The Glories are beings of light, air, and fire, bordering upon the angelic. They glow so brightly that their true form is difficult to discern, though they resemble exceptionally tall humans with feathery wings. They are all but impossible for a normal human to defeat, and the death of a Glory releases an air elemental many times stronger than that of an Air Wizard.

Averan is what they call a half Glories. He is the result of a Full Blooded Glories having mated with a Humans. Averan is tall, but not gigantic tall, more like fairy tall, slender and unlike Glories, he has no wings, but he does glow, like he has a majestic aura that surrounds him. His beautiful off white long hair and sapphire blue eyes always has a way to astonished people – man, Gods, Beast alike.

Averan is special to him. If Orden is his nanny, then Averan is his 'Mother'. The others fear Averan and respect him, not only because of his ancestry but also because he holds great power amongst them.

'What's the fuss all about? Again you two? The hell is the King thinking sending you two with us – we come here to deliver a message not to destroy Shin Makoku!'

He chuckles when he saw his uncle emerges from the bushes. Walking like a splendor God of the night – **Draken of The Knights Equitable.**

The Knights Equitable are an order of knights and force soldiers who have forsworn their loyalties to their kings and lords. Instead, they organize in a loose brotherhood under a High Marshal, and hold themselves to a general devotion to eliminate evil from the world. No man in the Knights Equitable is a "lord" to another in the order, though they do have ranks, which anyone may advance through by merit, not birth.

He had asked once why Draken had agree to give up his Loyalty to Genesis, the man answered with great pride: 'Thus I can protect him without being bound to anyone. Your father is a great Demi-God. But in order for me to know his enemies and protect even his shadows, I need to be a Knight with no alliance to any Kingdom.'

And as the only son of The Great King and Prince Consort – he, Lord Wulfric Von Bielefeld Septuagint is to be protected and respected as like to the King. But he earn those respect and their gentleness. He was not some pampered brat that whines and spoiled.

They have respected him as the son of the two brave warriors when he himself save lives.

At a young age, he learns that every living creatures deserves to live and to enjoy life. He have no qualms of destroying those who oppose the peace and who in their jealous feat destroys families and laughter.

He glances at his five warriors and guardians.

Whoever may saw them would surely run of fright and cowardliness. For no man nor beast can stay and not be petrify at the sight.

Five Gigantic Beautiful Warriors of Noble arrogance and astute.

He chuckles softly when the five are now arguing. Being with them is so much fun, this is his family. This is one of those rare occasions that Genesis allows him to wander far from home. Well, this is not just far from home more like – worlds apart form home.

In Netherworld, Genesis would allow him to travel from places but in his own watchful eyes, he can count in his two hands the occasions his Father would allow him to travel in a great distance. But not without the Five Guardians.

The thing that earn him their respect was also equivalent to Genesis being over protective and stubborn.

'Yare yare, and here I thought the older you get, the quieter you become – but I guess wrong! More like grumpy old men.'

He turns around and laughs aloud when a haughty sound came from Alwin.

'Enil, please give me permission to kill that blasted pet of yours,' Ivaran said while unsheathing his Blooddrinker Sword.

'Huuump! And here I also thought the more older you get the gentler you've become – when the truth is –'

'Rhaich! Shut up you blasted dragon!' That was from the three giants.

He smiles and bits his lips when Alwin only sniff arrogantly and turn its head snobs the three. Alwin flies around him and like a fur scarf, surrounds him with warmth. At a glance you would have thought he was wearing a fluffy, white scarf but in truth – around his neck is the rare Dragon of the Promise Gods.

Alwin was his Father's gift to him. Alwin is a rabbit looking dragon.

It was from the time when Genesis and Wolfram travels the Country of Indhopal. It dominates the southwest third of the continent, and much of it is known for its arid deserts. Other parts of Indhopal are rich and lush, covered in tropical rainforests.

It was said that Loci and Darkling Glories resides there, the couples brave the Region and battled the evil remnants of the place and bring home a giant egg.

No one knows what was inside the egg, but after 3 years – it hatches and Wolfram, who was then fascinated by all the creatures of Netherworld was ecstatic when the egg hatched and a cute furry creature was born.

That furry creature is a magical dragon beast that was said to be the result of the experiment of science and magic. Wolfram doesn't care what it was, for it captures his heart. It was said that Genesis even get jealous of Alwin because of the attention Wolfram has for the white furry creature.

It was loyal to Wolfram and now to him – Wulfric, the son of Genesis and Wolfram.

'Hush you lots. We didn't come here to bicker, we need to go now and I don't like this world,' Averan said and wave his hand, he doesn't like the whiff of the wind in this Land. Its as if the elements and the spirits are singing with vicious wonder. He had been feeling it since the day they've open a portal to come here. Averan as of the Glories, though half, have as much power and insight of the elemental surroundings.

The air whispers something – something of the arrival of the Fated One.

'Enil, how should we approach the castle?' Orden asked Wulfric. He may be the youngest amongst them but his decision and his command are what they follow.

'The usual to us highlanders – the front,' Wulfric arrogantly grins.

His five guardians gave knowing smiles and devilish grins.

They have been observing the Castle for two days now and they haven't seen the Maou out, and with the looks of the soldiers it looks like the Castle is on high alert.

And what would happen if Five Giants of no known ancestry comes upon them?

.

.

.

* * *

 **There is a secret**

 **That I have hidden away somehow**

 **Where and how it started**

 **I don't even remember**

 **But it's for you**

 **Are you thinking the same as me?**

 **That's what I'm most curious of**

 **Even now**

 **If you're confused**

 **On whether it's love or not**

 **Just hug me, without a worry**

 **If your heart is racing, it's love**

 **Then will you confess to me?**

 **I'm right here next to you**

 **Why are you ignoring me, avoiding me?**

 **In case you hear it**

 **I was hitting my heart**

 **Because of the sound of it pounding**

 **If you're confused**

 **On whether it's love or not**

 **Just hug me, without a worry**

 **If your heart is racing, it's love**

 **Then will you confess to me?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Blood Pledge Castle.**

 **The Study Room of the Maou. ~**

.

.

.

The study room is gloomy.

As far as Conrart and Gwendal were concerned.

Heavy black curtains drape the windows. Everything that was once bright and colorful vanished at the study room.

Its been dark and gloomy just like the Young Demon King seating at the high chair with his eyes glancing at the window.

Both of them knew that Shibuya Yuuri listens to their conversation but always his mind, half of his mind is elsewhere.

How many years has it been already?

Five?

Ten?

Fifteen?

Fifteen going on Sixteen years of terrible pain.

They were startled when Shibuya Yuuri spoke, without even looking at them.

'What are the news from the south?'

Gwendal nods and laid out the documents at the table for signing and reviewing, 'Heika, there isn't any conflict with the proposal you've made for them, they seems to be enthusiast for the new construction of the ShinMa Hospital and with you attending the event will highlight it more.'

They have talked about it for more than a year. The creation of a hospital for the Mazoku and Humans were argued and organized by the Ten Nobles.

Lord Densham was excited about it and so were Lord Von Gyllenhaal and Lord Von Wincott, though they have voiced out their concerns.

If they were to built a hospital open to all, wouldn't it create chaos?

Wouldn't it allow Humans to suspiciously bring over Houseki Stone and bring down a injured Mazoku?

All of them had views – negative and positive regarding the matter.

And so, Murata Ken, the Soukoku no Daikenja had help them to resolute the matter.

He had asked for volunteers from Caloria and Shinou's Temple too.

The guards assign are a few of the old one in the Temple, the Divine and cannot be pursued Female Guards and that the Healers will come not only on the Shin Makoku part but also from the humans.

It would help each other to know one's knowledge.

Along side that Hospital, they have built a small school for Healers, welcome to all Origins and ancestries.

They have not put limit who would want to learn.

Humans, Half Humans and Mazoku's are all welcome.

Gisela was the appointed teacher and so was Greta.

Two different women of Origins but with one common goal.

In helping each other.

In giving a hand to who needed it.

The Castle is on high alert for a moment, various Nobles, Aristocrats from the Human and Mazoku's alike are going to visit the Unveiling of the Hospital and School mock-up inside the Blood Pledge Castle's third layer.

Guests have arrived since yesterday. Taverns and Inns at the village have been fully booked – much to the delight of the villagers. It would boost their trade.

'You have arranged everything I presume? Who else are we waiting for?'

'Gunter have already double check the guest list. Hahaue has her own list being added, though its being screened by Gunter.'

Yuuri grinned at that. If Lady Cheri was supposed to be asked, she would have invited all single Ladies and Young Men to the Event for his sake.

But Gunter was there to do the screening which suits him perfectly.

He doesn't need any one. He glances once more at the window… looking out there… looking… feeling…

 _ **Maybe he would be back…**_

How many years had he been saying that?

How many days had he stared out there, waiting – waiting for the Heavens to open and a shining arrogant and haughty Angelic Demon would emerge and smiles at him?

How many sleepless night had he been having?

Yearning for the warmth that he had shunned terribly?

How many flowers have he had laid on a Demon Prince's room?

How many hours had he stared at those ridiculous painting of cubism?

How many… tears had he had spent?

All in all Fifteen Years and going on its Sixteenth a few days from now.

The day his fiancé had left him and marry someone else.

'Yuuri!' Conrart said in a loud voice that got his attention.

'Huh? Sorry Conrad what is it?'

Conrart smiles knowingly, 'Will you be taking Greta or Lady Helene?'

'My daughter.'

Conrart smiles and nods.

'Then we will be going now, please prepare yourself before Gunter came running once again. Your clothes have been laid out by the maids at your chamber.'

Yuuri nods and said a small thank you at Conrart.

'Here's you speech. Gunter composed it and I've revised it. Next time, do not go to Gunter if you are asking for speeches. Let me be the one to help you. That man has put so many nonsense and history at a one go that would make me even asleep,' Gwendal twitch his eyebrow with that. Conrart and Yuuri chuckles.

'Sorry Gwendal. I was out of time and Gunter was there. Don't worry it wont happen again.'

Gwendal and Conrart nods and turns to leave the room.

Conrart glance once more before closing the door.

Yuuri is once again looking out the window. His eyes so far away.

The room is gloomy.

The room is dark.

But one thing looks bright – a single Beautiful Wolfram atop the Maou's table.

Its shining yellow flower glows.

.

.

.

Gwendal and Conrart walks out of the study room and silently walks the corridor.

Maids are everywhere, scattered with linens on their arms, flowers, vases, carts and so on.

Soldiers give salutes and bow at them when they passed.

It's a busy day for Blood Pledge Castle.

Today is the unveiling of the Mock-Up Hospital and School and everyone are busy with their respected jobs.

'I guess Lady Helene's attempt to lure the Maou in matrimony fails,' Gwendal said to his brother.

Conrart smiles sadly, 'Well this is not the first. He had all but snob all the Lady's come ons to him.'

'But Geika said he has girlfriends.'

'On earth. It is less complicated, whereas here – all they are after is his Kingdom.'

'He become wise at that area.'

Conrart smiles once more, but without humor, 'He is wise. He become an adult in an instant Gwen.'

'Yeah he did, but it was too late. He grew up instantly when our baby brother was taken away from us.'

Conrart can only cast his head down.

Gwendal still has a twinge of anger inside of him

Even though Yuuri had become a powerful, wise and just King – Gwendal still blames Yuuri for the lost of his baby brother.

Its alright for him if Yuuri didn't marry Wolfram, hell it was so fine with him that Yuuri haven't had the hots for his baby brother, but to completely ignore the engagement and his baby brother is another matter. Because of the pain in Wolfram's heart, he had made a sudden decision to leave Shin Makoku and go to whatever the hell was that place.

He had known from the start, when Wolfram was still a fledging bringing home a beautiful white wolf-like creature on their home that his fate was forever will change.

He had known that creature was not what it seems.

Though it was cute – he wasn't able to smile nor look at it with adoration. He had felt in his heart a sudden spasm of dread – that – the creature would someday take his baby brother.

Wolfram as a fledging told them the name of that wolf-like creature was Gene.

They were awed at its beauty, for they have never seen anything like it.

But then after a week and half he had found out why he never likes the creature – cute it may be.

The creature did save Wolfram but in saving his baby brother, both have exchanged blood and a pact has been made.

It was unbreakable – but it lies to Wolfram if it is breakable or unbreakable.

Him, Conrart and his Hahaue were the only people who know of that Blood Promise. But only Wolfram and Genesis has knowledge of the Promise, the context of the Blood Promise.

'He had the flower in his table once again,' Conrart said to him breaking his thoughts.

He nodded. 'Beautiful Wolfram.'

'Hahaue had been overwhelmed when she saw the single flower at Yuuri's desk. Sometimes we would see all of our flowers there, but still a single Beautiful Wolfram was noticeable.'

Gwendal shrugged his shoulders and almost bumped into a running Gunter.

'What's the ruckus Gunter. You are running like the Maou in his younger days, my I remind you that no running on the corridor!'

'Says who?! You? Then don't run when Anissina comes after you!' Gunter said with a tired huff.

Conrart chuckles when Gwendal blushed and murmured, 'That's a different matter.'

'Well anyway, His Majesty? Is he prepared? His in his formal attire I presume?'

'No. I did told him to fix his clothes-'

'HEIKA!' Conrart wasn't able to finish his sentence when Gunter all but run towards the Study Room of the Maou, maids and soldiers chuckles and shook their head.

They've walk once again in silence.

To many – almost to all people who have known and will see Shibuya Yuuri – the Maou of Shin Makoku, they will be astonished to how friendly and sweet he is.

Shibuya Yuuri will smile and be cajole to everyone.

He gains reputation as a Just and Brave and Kind Hearted Demon King.

He inspires millions, he had helped thousands and he is what Wolfram would be proud of.

A real good warm Demon King.

What Wolfram always wanted.

.

.

.

But few, only a close few knew that everything is a mask.

A mask of great splendor.

Before, it was their baby brother - Wolfram von Bielefeld was what they have called **'Demon in a Mask'** for he hides everything inside of him. He hides his hurt feelings, his pain, his suffering, and his injuries – physical and emotional. He had been a master of disguising every feelings with a snort, a hump and his bratty attitude.

But now, Shibuya Yuuri mastered it… For fifteen years, Yuuri had mastered to conceal his real feelings. His real sadness and his real pain.

The pain of losing someone so dear, someone so precious… someone he love.

It was too late for him.

Even as the Great Maou he can't do anything.

When Wolfram vanished with Genesis, the Yuuri as the Maou tried his best, almost destroying Shinou's Temple to locate Wolfram and to demand to Shinou to let him get Wolfram.

But as Shinou had said, only Genesis has the power to open that portal to the Netherworld. He can only open the path to Shin Makoku and Earth, aside from that – he has no power over other places.

Shin Makoku rained for a week, heavily, almost destroying their country and people.

Shibuya Yuuri wouldn't get out of his Chamber.

Heavy rains.

Clouds, Mist.

Thunder and Lighting.

Even the Earth shook.

Yuuri had mastered in controlling the elements… except for one.

Fire.

It eluded him

Its as if Fire itself wouldn't want anything to do with the Maou.

Fire wouldn't bend to his command.

It wouldn't hear his prayers.

For one whole week, the world of Shin Makoku was facing apocalypse.

Everyone prayed.

And the following morning, a bright beautiful sun emerges from the mountains and brings forth hope.

The rain had stopped.

The waters were drained.

The trees sparkled with life.

Everything was so beautiful it's as if after the destruction come the creation.

Yuuri emerges from his chamber and bows to them with apology.

They have forgiven him.

They all too felt the lost…

They have no idea what have stopped Yuuri, what have made him see reasons and smile once more.

They all don't know, except him.

The Nazukeoya.

He had found the letter on Yuuri's bed, when the Maou apologized to everyone. There lie in the bed a white pristine looking parchment with a beautiful script hand writing of his baby brother.

 _._

 _._

.

 ** _'Yuuri,_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Be a Good King._**

 ** _That is all I ever wished for you._**

 ** _You are what Shin Makoku needs._**

 ** _Give her what she had lost – smiles of the children and peace._**

 ** _Don't make my brothers fight in an endless battle._**

 ** _Don't let my Hahaue be alone in a cold night._**

 ** _Don't make Greta an orphan once more._**

 ** _Create a world of bright hope._**

 ** _Take care._**

 ** _._**

 ** _For always your friend,_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Wolfram von Bielefeld._**

 ** _._**

Conrart was astonished and respected Wolfram more than he had before.

Wolfram's message had stopped the end of Shin Makoku.

Yuuri did love Wolfram.

And everything that Shin Makoku was today – was not just only because of Yuuri – but because of Wolfram.

 **.**

.

.

* * *

.

 **~ Blood Pledge, Castle Entrance ~**

.

.

.

Shibuya Yuuri let out a tired sigh.

Everything was overdone this time – well – once again.

He should have not trust Gunter into making the Unveiling simple and well, just simple.

Everything was so grand.

Garlands of flowers are everywhere, hanging on the balcony, on the window, hugging the columns of the Castle. Black and Royal Blue velvet silk was the motif.

He smiles at that, for so many years now, he made certain that the Royal Blue would never leave his sight. His bedchamber has Royal Blue linens and pillows.

The Unveiling of the Mock-Up Museum is located at the entrance of the Castle, before the 1st layer of the Castle of Blood Pledge Castle. It is known to all that Blood Pledge Castle is a castle within a castle and within a castle. There are three layers of castle that makes Blood Pledge impregnable.

Gunter wanted the model to be seen by all, and he agreed to that. He wants all visitors and guest to get a glimpse of their hard work.

The Unveiling would be here at the Entrance while the Cocktail would proceed on the 1st layer of the castle where the Ballroom is where the maids have prepared luscious and exquisite food and cakes. In entertaining guest, the 1st layer is always open to the public and visitors.

'Daddy!'

Yuuri smiles and held out his hand when Greta came running to him like a child. He smiles at how beautiful and tall Greta had become.

Wearing a empire cut gown that reaches the floor, Greta smiles at Yuuri and clasped Yuuri's hand.

'Thank Shinou you choose me. I thought you would choose Lady Helene,' Greta pouted at that and glance behind her, looking if the Lady were present.

Yuuri chuckles, ' You don't like her.'

'Duh no! C'mon daddy! That lady is a tramp! She came here boasting that you have eyes on her and finally you would forget Papa Wolf!' Greta said and gasped when she said the name.

The name... it was forbidden.

Not because it would make Yuuri angry.

But it would make him… sad.

'Greta, no one will ever replace your Papa to me. For always he will never be replace.'

Greta nodded and smiles, glad that her daddy wasn't upset and sad when she mentions her papa's name.

She misses him.

Misses him so much.

Wolfram was her papa and no one, not even any woman can replace him in her heart and mind.

It was childish thought of her wanting a mother, someone who would pat her head and cradle her, one of the many women that Yuuri accompanied reveals to her that all they ever wanted was the Kingdom.

It was one of those nights when those special sweet ladies would pamper her and take her to sleep, she was awaken when she felt she was alone and would like to thank the lady when she heard something that make her angry and cry:

 _'Dammit! That hideous child was so hard to pamper! She can't even sleep without me reading something to her! Argh! If it weren't for Maou Heika, I wouldn't want to associate myself with that Human Brat!'_

She cried to her sleep that night.

Wolfram – Wolfram was a Prince, he was a full-blooded Mazoku but she had never heard those words in his lips. She had known that he was before against humans. But when it comes to her he will always smile and cuddles her. She knows it because she heard him one time:

 _ **'Yuuri! You spineless Wimp! Where have you been?! Playing baseball again! Have you forgotten that today was the promise day you made to Greta! Argh! I'd like to fry you! She was being brave and all to me, not wanting me to see her cry! But she's upset, I can see it through her eyes! How could you!'**_

 _ **'Gome! Gome! Wolf! I totally forgot!'**_

 _ **'You listen here Wimp, make sure that every time you promise something to my daughter, you keep it! Or else I would have no qualms at kicking your arse and fry you extra crispy!'**_

 _ **'Wolf, you… you were never interested with humans before… why are you so different with Greta?'**_

 _ **'Is that even a question to ask? Greta is special. She is my daughter!'**_

 _ **'She's mine you know.'**_

 _ **'Regardless of the circumstance, she's super cute and I wouldn't let anything hurt her.'**_

She saw Wolfram blushed and when Yuuri chuckles, Wolfram pouts his lips and grits an angry teeth at Yuuri and turns around with a hump.

That was the most beautiful memory she had of Wolfram.

Wolfram was the only 'Mother' she wanted and she learns in her young mind to see through a person's real motive.

Anissina taught her that.

And she became a Lady who can never be pursued with a simple flower or words.

The castle had dubbed her **'Wolfram's Offspring'**

For she alone had grown to mimic's Wolfram's HUMP! And gestures.

Yuuri would suddenly laugh and say in more than occasion, 'You are so like your Papa Wolf.'

She smiles.

She may not be Wolfram's blood daughter, but she is Wolfram's daughter.

No questions ask.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~The unveiling ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Silence had come.

Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku descends the stairs and looks into each and everyone standing before him.

He smiles at his daughter and Lady Cheri.

He knows that this is one of those rare occasions that he would stand and gave a speech. He seldom gave it, Murata Ken was always his front liner.

Everyone was looking at the very Young Maou of Shin Makoku. As always he has that impeccable smile and as the years goes by, Royalty and Nobility.

He had let his hair grow. His Royal Clothes are no more like the usual uniform they seem oh yes, it is still Black and all but with more Regality of a Noble and Prestige.

He bows and his speech begun:

'People of Shin Makoku and Far away Land, I am delighted to welcome you to Shinou's Great Kingdom, and particularly to Shin Makoku, on your visit as contributors, sponsors and guest. I recall with great pleasure the memorable welcome you have bestowed upon me, with visiting your Lands... I am most grateful to all of you for receiving, over the years, a number of members of my family and friends with such warm hospitality... Much has changed in the world during the nearly twenty years since I have ruled, in this country, we deeply appreciate the involvement of the each individual in the dramatic improvement in the situation of our facilities and of our children's benefit. The past had made us suffer, Great Wars created barriers and sadness... All of your presence here today reminds us of our common heritage, and of the Mazoku contribution to the encouragement of world peace, and to the economic and social development of the less prosperous countries of the world...'

Yuuri looks at the faces before him... and like before he wished he could see a familiar Demon Blonde... but none ever show.

'We are all aware of the special contribution of the Ten Nobles and Caloria particularly in its ministry to the poorest and most deprived members of society, its care for the homeless and for the education provided by its extensive network of schools... Heritage… lineages… ancestries… have always been a crucial element in national identity and historical self-consciousness. This has made the relationship between the different faiths a fundamental factor in the necessary cooperation within and between nation states. It is, therefore, vital to encourage a greater mutual, and respectful understanding. We know from experience that through committed dialogue, old suspicions can be transcended and a greater mutual trust established...'

Yuuri wished that the Demon Prince with a luxurious Blonde hair is here to see him. To witness how he speaks to the people of this world.

'I know that reconciliation was a central theme in the life of Shinou Heika... A man who struggled with doubt and uncertainty, his contribution to the understanding of each Origin. I am pleased that your visit will also provide an opportunity to deepen the relationship between the Mazoku's and the Humans... My mother, in recent times has said that 'differences and beliefs can never become vehicles of hatred, that never by invoking the name of God can evil and violence be justified'. Today, in this country, we stand united in that conviction. We hold that freedom to worship is at the core of our tolerant and democratic society...'

 _Where are you Wolfram? He was saying his speech but deep inside of his heart, words are different._

'May this small opening of the Hospital and School would be the bridge that gaps each and everyone's cynical understanding. May this be the start of common knowledge and reconciliation. May this be the start of a New Beginning to all of us... After all, we are but have one life… yes long life span to Mazoku's and ordinary span life to Humans – but all in all – a one life... We must not live with regret and hatred. Let's live with happiness that it can bring small smiles to our children's children... Let this be the start... On behalf of the people of Shin Makoku, I wish you a most fruitful and memorable visit.'

 _I wish you can hear me... you can see me... you can feel me... I miss you..._

.

.

.

Everyone looks at the Maou with astonished respect and wonder.

Yuuri was standing before them like they have never known or have seen.

Gunter was speechless, 'Oh Heika! You are truly divine!'

Lady Cheri smiles and wipe a sweet single tear that fall from her eyes. 'Thank you Yuuri.'

Yozak at his usual place in his hiding whistles softly. 'Way to go Kiddo.'

Anissina and Gisela nodded with approval, 'He had grown.'

Gwendal in his rare occasions smiles and Conrart cant be more prouder of that, 'Did you revised that?'

'No. It was all Heika's. All his.' Conrart said and gave his elder brother a smile. A proud smile.

Shinou and Murata Ken at the Temple raised their eyebrows and was somewhat proud, 'Losing someone makes you think and re-evaluate everything.'

Shibuya Yuuri addresses his speech without notes.

He had become a fully developed Demon King who addressed his people with pride.

He smiles once more and bows and people cheers.

People of different blood and origins glance at one another and shake hands and smiles at each other.

In the small speech of the Maou Heika, he had broken down the barriers and each skepticism.

He had made that one, actually he didn't even look at Gwendal and Gunter's notes. He had not wanted too.

He had been planning for so long a way to bring Wolfram's dreams come true.

He had wanted to make Wolfram proud of him, wherever he may be.

One day, Wolf will come back and smiles at him and with that beautiful bright voice, **'Wimp! Took you so long to be a proper King! Hump!'**

He had planned everything, a small start to bridge the gap.

Murata Ken smiles at Yuuri's speech. It was rare for him to speak like that, also without the Advisor and Administrator's notes.

He was proud of his friend, he had started it all, from a small school for kids – Mazoku and Humans. Agriculture, Humanitarian, everything that would bring Humans and Mazoku's closer.

'Thank you once again. Let us unveil our Hospital and School'

The unveiling was about to start when a sudden scream let out.

 **'HELP! Kyaaaa! Monsters!'**

Everyone turns around and saw at the Entrance of the Castle, five hooded Giants with clothes they have never seen before.

Gwendal and Conrart moves up the stairs and surrounded Yuuri.

Gunter was at the foot of the stairs, Hube guards Greta and Gisela.

'Hush! What a loud screech that was!' they heard a giant speaking, it was of Mazoku language but with different accent.

The guards who had thought something was amiss and was surprised by the Giants hurriedly draw their swords.

'Don't-!' Yuuri shouted but it was too late.

The guards attacked and what a joke it has been. The first of the Five Giants just wave his hand and a sword so gigantic emerge.

'Don't kill.' They have all heard that.

'Aye Ernil.'

The giant just swat the soldiers like a mere insects.

More soldier's approaches this time with draw swords and powerful Maryoku.

The one with a light silvery white hooded cloth sprang forward and they heard him whispered:

 _'amatora idesta imente adeta_

 _asora imita iya_

 _solte miya adeta_

 _sora imenta_

 _iserme itense amiya_

 _canta imente adeto_

 _itense asama miya_

 _sama miya ama mita_

 _tense miya diya'_

The swords suddenly become heavy and some screams as if in pain.

'Stop!' Shibuya Yuuri shouted, he doesn't want war! He knows that songs - its the familiar song that destroys his dreams. But they have to stop.

They have attacked someone without proper introduction of who or what their purpose.

They have attacked!

For fear of the Hooded Giants.

'Stop this nonsense at once!'

Suddenly an enormous Water Serpents emerge from each of the Castle and stops his soldiers from committing any more crime.

'So that is his Power.'

'Ivaran. Stop.'

They have heard that once more, but to who had it come from were unknown.

The voice was small, so familiar and so sweet, that it surely doesn't belong to the Five Hooded Giants.

'Who are you people and what have you come here from?' Yuuri spoke with authority. The summoning of his Water Ryuu made his eyes go into slits, but then he doesn't need to change more – he is the Maou. One and truly Maou of Shin Makoku.

The white hooded Giant raise his hand, 'We've come in peace and with an important message to the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.'

'I am the Maou of Shin Makoku. What have you come from?'

The white hooded Giant bows and carefully remove his hood and many gasped.

Even Gunter will pale in comparison.

What is before them is a creature so divine looking. So beautiful, its as if the beauty can blind them.

'I am Averan of the Five. We have come here as Guardians to our Prince. Everyone take off your hood and be known to the Maou. We do not mean to fight nor issue a fight. We are to here guard our Prince to make his delivery to the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku and we will be on our way.'

And one by one, they have remove their hood and the people let out their breathes with astonishment.

The Five Giants are beautiful creatures with so much different features from them. They immensely manifest power and greatness.

'Who is your Prince?'

And with that they've parted… showing a small hooded creature.

Small, different in their height, this one was small, no more than five feet and nine to ten inches, unlike the five giants.

The Prince walks with arrogance in his step and when he had reached the center of the courtyard he removes his hood.

.

.

.

'OH MY SHINOU!

'SHINOU HEIKA!'

'BY THE GODS!'

'HIS ALIVE!'

'HE CAME BACK!'

.

.

.

Gasped and awe was everywhere.

'W-Wolfram?' Yuuri whispered with wonder.

'Wolfram!' Yuuri descends the stairs with great speed and suddenly even the five guardians haven't anticipated this, hugged their Prince so tightly.

'Wolfram! You're back! Oh God! Wolfram! Wolfam! I miss you! I miss you! Thank God you're back! Please please stay! I miss you so much Wolf!' Yuuri hugged him so tightly that he was unaware of the struggle.

'Argh! Let go you damn perverted King!' Wulfric shouted.

'Ehh?!' Yuuri was stunned. When did Wolfram ever refer to him with disrespect.

Everyone let out an exclaim of wonder.

'Ernil, please be patient. You do look alike.'

'Hump! Fine. Excuse me King, but I would much appreciated it if you let your hands go before I toast you, extra crispy!' Yuuri was stunned and was speechless with the annoyance of Wolfram's voice. And there - the eyes - those Verdure eyes shows contempt and disgust to him.

'Wh-what? Wolf?'

Wulfric untangles himself and moves back a little. The King was tall and he doesn't want to look up. He moves back to maintain an eye contact where he doesn't need to crane his neck upward.

'Wolfram von Bielefeld. The name of my Father, Husband and Faithful to my Great Father King Genesis Septuagint. I am Prince Wulfric Von Bielefeld Septuagint. The Son of the Great King of the Netherworld. I have come here to hand you my Father's treasure.'

Yuuri was stunned and his mind suddenly went blank.

Wulfric hands him a beautiful wooden box.

'What?'

Wulfric rolled his eyes, this Maou is some kind of an idiot.

'My father carved that. That is our greatest treasure.'

Yuuri without any thought opens the box.

'T-This… this is…'

'My Ada – father's hair.'

Yuuri gently raise the hair and smelled it, 'Wolfram?'

'Yes. Our greatest treasure. Wolfram von Bielefeld's hair and his last memento.'

'W-what do you mean.'

'My father's only keepsake. Before he died, he asked my Great King Father to hand over his hair to the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku and for him to hand it to his family.'

'What?!'

'Wolfram, my father is dead. I am the son born from him.'

Yuuri and the others were speechless.

Yuuri stared at the hair and at the young man who so resembles Wolfram.

Wulfric.

But everything in his heart and soul, says that Wolfram is in front of him.

.

.

.

* * *

Father - Ada (ah-dah)

Mother - Naneth (nah-nehth)

Husband - Herven (hair-vehn)

Prince - Ernil (air-nill)

Flame - Lhach (lahkh)

King - Aran (ah-rahn)

Song - Linnod (leen-odd)

Song (2) - Laer (lyre)

Sorcery - Gûl (gool)

Curses! - Rhaich! (Rike!)


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _The curse of his powers tormented his life_**

 ** _Obeying the crown was a sinister price_**

 ** _His soul was tortured by love and by pain_**

 ** _He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_**

 ** _He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_**

 ** _He prayed for both but was denied_**

 ** _So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_**

 ** _Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_**

 ** _So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_**

 ** _Will all our sins be justified?_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Murasame**

 **The Flame of the East…**

 **Untouchable demon blade,**

 **As it is an existence that contains 'life'**

 **It loves and yet hates humans… but exist to change someone.**

 **It grants 'promises' to those it loves…**

 **But brings 'disaster' to those it hates…**

 **And…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Blood Pledge Castle.

.

Wulfric looks at everyone who at the same time looking at him...

Looking at him with wonder and astonishment.

As if what their seeing is an apparition, hallucination, or a benevolent spirit.

He doesn't like the look of 'wonder' as if he is some kind of freak and some dead coming back to life. And he so much despises the 'astonishment' as if he doesn't have the right to be here.

He raised his perfect line eyebrows to that.

 _Demons._

His Ada may be a Demon - but he is not one. As the son of Wolfram and Genesis he is a Half-Demon Half-God. A Demi-God.

And these Mazoku's looking at him made him glare at them. He doesn't to be look at as if he is some strange being.

As the son of Wolfram von Bielefeld - he has all the rights to be here... but in his heart - he doesnt like the place.

All in all he doesn't like what they are doing.

.

.

.

Looking at him.

.

.

.

With awe.

With trepidation.

With some longing...

And most of all the look from that Maou.

.

.

.

He hates it.

.

.

.

He was currently at the center of the Throne Room of the Maou – he was given a chair where he seats there like a Prince, a perfectly prideful Prince with that noble chin, aristocratic eyebrow, arrogant lips and that defiance look - all in all made perfect when he is being surrounded by his _Five Guardians ~ The Lord King's Five._

The Lord King's Five. Gorgeous, big, and scary at the same time.

While the Blood Pledge Castle Royals are at the Maou's side looking at them - they are at the same time looking too.

He raises his eyebrow and flicks his hair – irritated – royally pissed… not knowing that small gesture brings so much emotion to the people around him.

.

.

.

He heard someone gasped, but he doesnt give a damn who did that.

Gwendal, the 1st son, known to Shin Makoku as the Beast, stoic and scary, almost lost himself and run towards the haughty prince - only to be stop by Gunter's - who is currently looking and thinking logically.

Conrart, the Lion of Lütenburg – best swordsman in Shin Makoku, almost run towards the all so familiar brat's mannerism - only to be stop by a look from Yozak.

Lady Cheri is a different matter all together for she wasn't able to stop the single tear sliding from her cheeks…

But unlike her two son - she is composed – she did have the urge to hug and snuggle the little Beauty but held herself.

Because… because this is not Wolfram.

Not the haughty son of hers.

Not the 'brat' that came from her womb.

Not her Wagamama Puu who would blush and look embarrassed being hug by his Hahaue – but doesn't do anything to stop her.

Not her Wolfram who welcomes the hug - albeit hiding being embarrassed and definitely not her Wolfram who will only wail at his Hahaue! . . . This is Wulfric.

The Wulfric that came from Wolfram and Genesis.

The Prince of the Netherlands.

Same face, same bone structure, same look – but different glare from those gorgeous green eyes.

Wolfram's glare are with worry in his eyes, with controlled emotions... Wulfric's glare are with inner strength... icy emotions.

It is looking at them with cold contempt and cold stare. No warmth. No sunshine. No Wolfram… just… a face with a cold stare.

The emotionless Wolfram from long time ago.

That's how can they describe Wulfric's aura.

The Five Guardians can feel the different aura and feelings that lingers at the atmosphere, but what they don't get is the cold fury of their Prince.

Wulfric to them is never this hostile.

Never this cold.

Oh, sure a brat and a Prince all combined but he is righteous and brave – with no malice and no 'hidden' anger inside of himself.

Wulfric will always asked them about Wolfram's adventures and how Wolfram would act and do on the occasion. To them all, Wulfric adores Wolfram even though he wasn't able to be with his Ada.

They do know that Wolfram loves and nurture Wulfric when he was still inside of him. They know how Wolfram sings lullaby at night - thinking that Wolfram was just thinking of Shin Makoku - never knowing that he was singing to his baby.

Wulfric loves all stories about Wolfram. And of Wolfram and Genesis' adventure...

So this is a real puzzle to them.

Why the coldness on Wolfram's family?

Why was Wulfric not accepting?

Averan looks at his Prince's demeanour.

Puzzling... Yes... but one that he can understand.

Averan went to Wulfric's side and whisper, 'Ernil. You have to re-introduce yourself to them. And please, this time… no throwing of curses. I beg of you Ernil. Behave or I will be butchered by your Atar.'

Wulfric glance at Averan and with daggers in those gorgeous emerald eyes and not caring that he can be heard, said in his icy royally pissed-off tone voice, 'That is not my fault! That perverted prick just hug me! Hug me! Me?! A Prince and the son of Genesis and Wolfram! Being touched by some perverted asshole!'

The others look at Yuuri who blushes deep red, but didn't look away.

The Ten Nobles cant help but smile. Its like seeing a younger 'Wolfram' with major attitude and bratness that no one can be at par.

'He - well - he was just surprised,' Averan tries to smile and reason with Wulfric.

His Prince when pissed is so hard to please and to tame.

Averan looks at Ivaran and the others for help but he can only see smirks and glee on those savage's eyes.

Damn!

Draken too – a man with little words and stoic personality - becomes so different if Wulfric is involve.

They also don't like that this Maou all but hugged their Prince – they were practically the one's who raise the kid and they treat Wulfric more like a son.

'Surprise?! Surprise is when a monster pops out to your face! Surprise is when a vampire suddenly sucks your blood! Surprise isnt seeing someone and then hugging them! If that is the description of surprise - then can I pretend I was also surprise and make a barbecue out of him?'

Snickers can be heard and when Wulfric looks up – he saw smiles and misty eyes on the scary looking man with silver gray eyes and soft brown eyed soldier.

.

.

.

Yuuri looks at the 'brat' seating before him.

He smiles tenderly at the way the 'brat' is behaving and those glares… so… Wolfram.

Everything about Wulfric spells Wolfram.

.

.

.

If its true that Wolfram is dead, then Wulfric is his reincarnation.

No doubt about it.

He knows…

He can feel it.

There's no way in hell that Wolfram will die that easily.

.

.

.

Wolfram is a fighter.

Wolfram is more than a soldier.

His Demon Prince wouldnt surrender that easily.

Wolfram will demand something from him, will insist something and will never lose a battle.

Wolfram in every words and description is a fighter.

Wolfram will not lose any battle... even in Death.

Yuuri knows deep inside of his heart - that this Wulfric is Wolfram.

.

.

.

Alwin make a soft gesture and Wulfric softly caress the furry dragon that looks like a scarf around him.

Orden of the Fael spoke, 'Ernil, your Atar wont be too pleased when he heard this you know. You promise him that you will behave and that you will present yourself faultlessly… though I doubt that.' That last words were whispered and was greet by snickers by the other four.

Wulfric pursed his lips - 'Fine.'

He stands and cross his arms to his chest and with a glare looks at Yuuri: 'Once again. I am introducing myself to you lot…'

Wulfric stands and with the regality of the son of the King he stands and raise his chin and in a proud voice.

'Prince Wulfric Von Bielefeld Septuagint of the High Land Netheria, The Son of the Great King of the Netherworld, the Demi-God Genesis Septuagint, Warrior of the Gods and Titans, The Saviour of the Norns and of Wolfram von Bielefeld, 3rd Prince of Shin Makoku, Captain of the Bielefeld Army and Loyal servant of the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.'

Yuuri's eyes twitched. Servant?

Who the hell is a servant?!

Averan nods and in turn introduce themselves to the occupants of Blood Pledge Castle.

'And we are the King's Warriors Five. I am Averan of the Keep. From the Glories of the Netherworld.' Averan bows like from the Old World – a gesture that the Netherworld still recognized. The occupants are stunned by the beauty and difference of Averan. He is like… a floating beauty. A beauty so stunning and scary at the same time. His long flowing silver hair and sharp blue eyes gave a more chilling and fearsome aura.

'Orden, from the family of The Fael.' Orden's voice is different from his fearsome and giant look. He is seven foot but he looks so majestic. Well proportioned and his voice… sweet and soothing… his black violet long hair matches the cold silver eyes.

Ivaran smiles at the ladies first that made the others rolled their eyes, 'Ivaran, of the Blooddrinker.' The ladies, maids and ladies cant help but giggle and blush at that bold gesture. Ivaran's red hair and eyes made him different and dangerous… but a different kind of dangerous… carnal and divinely sexy.

Larckwen rolled his eyes – he and Ivaran might be in competition with the ladies but his hormones doesn't like aliens. He prefers the ladies in the Netherworld. 'Larckwen Dúnedain of the North.' The others may look at Larckwen with scary eyes and fear but to those who can read an aura and personality they can see that behind the beard and mustache and that giant size – lies a man with honour and courage.

Draken moves backwards and place both his hands on Wulfric's shoulder, he can feel Wulfric's inner turmoil and aggressiveness. As if anytime their Ernil will toast the Maou. He put his hands and in an instant Wulfric's stiffness calms and a tender smile place that grim purse of their Prince's lips.

'Draken of The Knights Equitable.' Draken. When he spoke and when he places himself at Wulfric's side. One word can be uttered… Conrart. Its as if Conrart has a twin. Soft violet-red eyes, a lonely lips, a man with a hard past…

The five didn't elaborate their positions nor their personal proximity with Wulfric and Genesis and also to Wolfram – but all can see and feel that one wrong move to their Prince – hell will break loose and these Five, beautiful they may seem isnt someone to mess with.

They carry in them that cold, frightful and heavy aura. As if they have return from Hell and back and their experience isnt something to ridicule with.

Averan as the spoke person announces once again the reason of their visit, 'We have come here as our Ernil - Prince's Guardians. We will not linger, for we do not want any disturbance. We are here only to give you our Lord Wolfram's memento. And as our High King command's we present King Wolfram's hair by their son, to the Maou and that be given to his family and daughter.'

At the mention of the memento… silence and grief hangs on the air.

Its as if no one can believe the news…

No one and not one would want to break the silence.

.

.

.

Lady Cheri softly spoke, her tone with controlled tears, 'H-How did… my baby die?' Cheri asked.

Silence.

The five looks at each other. Draken places his hands more onto Wulfric's body – to shield him from everyone. Draken doesn't like it when Wulfric would be expose to anyone's query.

Averan glances at Orden and nods, 'My Lady, our Prince died giving birth to his son - our Ernil… Prince… Wulfric.' Silence once again. Alwin can feel his master's pain and at the same time he can feel the spirit within his master's…

It looks like whatever is Wulfric is feeling – Murasame is feeling it too…

' _Wulf… steady now… I can feel that stupid peacock…'_ Alwin whispers to him, Draken heard it and pulls Wulfric more into his embrace.

Yuuri's eye twitch with annoyance.

Gwendal's hands twitch – as if wanting to bury something or… someone.

Conrart's hand is steady on his sword.

'I-I don't understand. I know it's possible for a male Mazoku to give birth - but its not that deadly and though their are rare couples who would like to give birth here in Shin Makoku… W-Wolfie is strong… a-and… wait… died giving birth? How many years was that?' Gunter is at Cheri's side to support her.

If there's anyone who can support Lady Cheri its Gunter. Cheri might be older but Gunter has a more experience and the two of them can be said to have the same wavelength when it comes to certain circumstances.

Greta looks at her Father and Lady Cheri… she too is hurting…

Hurting so much that she feels suffocated.

Her eyes are watery – but as the Princess – she held her head high and listens and looks at Wulfric…

Her heart broke inside…

He looks so much – very much like Wolfram.

A younger more fresher look of Wolfram.

Wolfram in his teenage years.

But… but this is not Wolfram…

No sunshine warm green grass eyes looking at her with so much love and adoration.

No lips twitching in an annoyance – but hiding a smile in them…

No blushing cheeks when she would tease him…

No hugs…

No 'Greta dearest…'

And… no smile for her…

Just plain coldness of a stranger with the same face…

.

.

.

Averan was once again who spoke for them, 'Lord Wolfram died fifteen summers ago, when he gave birth to the Heir of the Netherworld - Prince Wulfric…' He looks at everyone with cold eyes, 'Please understand that the world we live in back then wasn't a Fairy Land, its unlike Shin Makoku where laughter and joy can be heard. We are people of war… and we - well… Lord Wolfram didn't enclose to us that he was carrying the First Born when we are waging war-'

A clap of thunder suddenly stops whatever Averan is saying and Yuuri's furious shout.

Yuuri suddenly stands on his throne, 'LIE! USO! I know Wolf! And baby or not - he will never endanger his own child! He'll kill anyone - even himself if he knows he is endangering the life of a baby! Wolf wont be so damn reckless as to go to war when he's pregnant! Dammit!'

.

.

.

Murata smiles at his post.

Yes it is true that Yuuri change a hundredfold since he was first declared as the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

The 'visitors' may have come here with the fact that they 'think' they know Wolfram but they don't know the real Wolfram when Wolfram is being his real self.

Only Yuuri would know about it.

Only Yuuri would know when 'Wolfram is Wolfram'

And yes – people of Shin Makoku and Blood Pledge Castle must have been overwhelmed with the presence of the visitors that they have forgotten all about the Maou.

The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku that almost destroy the whole world with his anguish and sorrow…

He looks at Yuuri.

For a while now, he had been feeling the vast aura – a swirling of emotions in Yuuri's.

Its amazing how Yuuri can keep his power at bay. He looks outside the window and a little dark cloud are forming outside. Yuuri may keep the power hidden to all – but the Nature has its own way of showing what he is feeling right now.

Yuuri has been silently looking at Wulfric that others forgot that the Maou and Wolfram have a special bond… even if the Maou was the one who severely cuts it.

.

.

.

Orden clears his throat and put himself in front of Averan, 'That is quite true. With the little time I've know His Highness - I've never met a young man with a biting tongue and fierce temper. Even our own Lord Genesis cant get away when Lord Wolfram was royally pissed at him and even us Five here – he can cut us down anytime.'

The five exchange glances and smiles…

The past truly was haunting yet beautiful…

Averan spoke once again, not afraid of that show the Maou show them, he isn't Averan of the Keep if a little thing like thunder can scares him.

Heck – he had face a thousand monsters and giants to last him a lifetime, 'But it's also true that he didn't enclose his situation to us… When I question His Highness, he answered with firmness and calmness, _'Its because of the war. We… we are all hoping for peace…'_ When he was pregnant – we are not just in a middle of an ordinary war. It was reaching Peace. The Great War of the Gods are nearing its end… Lord Wolfram-'

Once again Averan wasn't able to finish his sentence when Yuuri cuts in.

'So what?! I don't care what your saying! This Genesis! That bastard! Why didn't he even notice Wolf was pregnant?!' Before Averan can say anything or even the others – Wulfric angrily nudge our off Draken's embrace and steps forward.

His icy voice and deadly glare looks at the Maou with so much vicious and fire, 'Oi! You blasted bastard King! Don't you dare talk to my Beloved Father that way! It wasn't my Father's fault that he didn't notice! Ada was so small – so they say – nobody will ever notice he was carrying me! Even in his six months pregnant and that didn't stop them making out-mggghhh!' Draken and Orden put their hands on Wulfric's mouth.

The whole castle suddenly blush with those words.

Yuuri's eyes twitch once again flexing his hand angrily as if anytime lighting will burst out..

Lady Cheri even in her tears cant help but feel happy for her baby.

Averan who blushes keeps his composure and almost face palms with Wulfric's outspoken nature. 'Please Ernil. Let me do the talking.'

He let out a tire sigh. Touching his forehead.

Its not in his nature to wish for anything – but his so damn glad that Wolfram and Wulfric isnt on the same room or at the same time…

If by any chance of the God that Wolfram and Wulfric would be in the same room and in the same situation – the Five of them wouldn't be enough to stop any carnage.

Just imagine – Wolfram, the Fire Demon Prince and Wulfric, the Chaoskampf God…

Wolfram & Wulfric.

Disaster is the only outcome.

Not to mention that just a mere bad mouthing of Genesis (whoever they are) would earn not just a kick on the hide but also a burning blast.

No one – as in – no one is allowed to badmouth the 'Atar of the Prince' or hell will break loose.

Wulfric has an extreme Father Complex.

In his eyes no one can compare to Genesis.

No one – not even the Maou.

'Lord Wolfram was thinking about the future. Netherworld isn't like this Shin Makoku… Your world is full of wonder, peace, loving people and all those in fairy lands… Please understand that the Great War wasn't like that of your war. I have known the war of Shin Makoku through Lord Wolfram's knowledge. You have suffered greatly and lost so many lives. But in the Netherworld – its different. Soul, spirit, famine and disaster… Everything is dark, everything is hungry and everything is evil. There are only a few who fights back and wanting the peace. There is always darkness and sadness… We have bloodshed everywhere. People are dying, creatures, fairies, all the Glories and the Light and Dark are disappearing… Lord Genesis was our Light. He was a fearful and divine creature. The only Beast King who wanted peace… Lord Wolfram chooses to fight alongside our God King… he gave birth to our Ernil when he was on his 7th month…'

Gisela and the others gasped out loud, 'Oh Great Shinou! Kaka gave birth prematurely!'

Averan look at the Healer with sad eyes, 'Aye. It was chaos, but the death of our Beloved Wolf… of our Prince wasn't in vain…'

.

.

.

The Five looks at each other.

That's the only thing they will enclose to the strangers.

They may be their Prince Wolfram's family - but they aren't Wulfric's.

Can these people in Shin Makoku really be able to understand what real 'War' is?

Famine.

Carnage.

Death.

Despair.

Agony.

Everything in total darkness and chaos?

No.

They wouldn't understand what really brought the end of the war…

It was Wolfram.

Wolfram's death.

.

.

.

Wolfram's death brought the end of the war…

When Genesis lost his beloved soulmate - he was enraged and like a wild beast - destroyed everything for forty days and forty nights…

Genesis transforms from a Beast to a Wild ravaging monster that burns and kills anyone on his path.

No one can stop him.

Even the Five of them… they were hurled and was severely injured…

Draken almost lost his head, a scar on his chest and neck from Genesis' razor sharp claws…

Larckwen did lost his arm, it was stitched back by Averan.

They have lost three fourth of the soldier who were trying to stop Genesis from destroying the High King Castle and the whole Netherworld.

The enemies died - each one of them... They were trying to stop Genesis to destroying the whole family - but it was hard...

Genesis as a beast was a scary creature…

But Genesis as a monster was gigantic and deadly.

And Genesis who lost his heart was nothing compared to all creatures.

.

.

.

Unstoppable.

Deadly.

Warrior.

No Heart.

Soulless.

Long furry silver hair.

Bloodshot eyes in slits.

A raging Beast with no consciousness.

Everything was in ashes.

.

.

.

Even the combination of the Knights, Glories, Toths, Bright Ones and all other creatures weren't able to stop the grieving heart of a mad man…

Everything was put into fire, cold, chaos and darkness…

Everything was about to end… until…

.

.

.

A wail.

A cry.

A baby's cry.

The first cry of the premature baby made Genesis stop.

The raging beast suddenly look backs and runs –

As fast as the wind can get him…

As fast as the light can make him…

He went to the Glories Forest, where Wolfram was pronounced dead…

He then saw a light…

A light that washes away his anger and pain… A light that gave the dying world… HOPE.

He kneels before the crying baby…

Skin as white as the moon…

Lips as red as blood…

Hair - golden like the sun…

And when the baby opens its eyes… green.

His heart almost stop.

Brilliant shining prideful emerald green like the forest...

Genesis' beastly form transforms into man…

Held the baby to his chest and both weep…

Cry for their lost beloved… Wolfram von Bielefeld.

.

.

.

The raging Beast wept and held his newborn son… and promise that never – no one and not even a speck of dust will ever befall his son…

He swore to his every fibre that Wulfric will have the best on life.

He'd rather die than let his son be hurt in any ways…

Wulfric is his life and his only reason of being alive.

He had lost Wolfram… the love of his life… the Demon Prince who accepts him and who had learn to love him… passionately and quite dangerously…

The little Jewel in his arms let out a small sneeze that made the Beast smiles…

' _Wulfric…'_

Averan and the others were startled when Genesis spoke.

 _'His name is Wulfic. The Heir of the Netherworld. The Saviour… and the Hope of our people.'_

.

.

.

Lady Cheri broke the silence, 'Then… my baby suffered so much…' She touches her chest as if her heart will tore at any moment.

Greta held Gisela and Anissina's hand… She feels so much pain…

How can Wolfram be alone…

She's the daughter… while she was here smiling, laughing and loving her comfort and luxury… her Papa Wolfram was suffering… was fighting… was saving a world…

Lady Cheri delicately put her hand on her mouth – to stop her sniffles…

But tears… sweet lonely tears slowly descends…

When they announce that Conrart died, she felt her heart crumbles but had accepted it. Conrart and Gwendal always have that edge and she knows that the moment Conrart and Gwendal committed themselves to the Kingdom – she will lose them one day…

But never Wolfram.

Gwendal and Conrart have been doing their best and damnest to protect their baby brother.

They were spoiling him in their own special way.

Learning that her baby son was gone just made her spirit feel so empty…

Gwendal cleared his throat and watches Wulfric. Its as if seeing Little Wolfram… His baby brother. 'Where is his body?'

Ivaran answered that particular question, 'Traditional to all of us High Landers – we burn the body, so it will be embraced by Eru Ilúvatar.'

Gasped and a feel of outraged fills the air.

Yuuri was so angry and cant believe that the body of Wolfram was burn into ashes – in a cold voice, 'What? He should be here. His body-'

Wulfric cuts whatever the Maou was about to say, 'Ashes remains with my Atar. You have no right with my Ada's ashes.' Wulfric looks at the Maou with cold contempt.

Its been a while now…

But the people at Blood Pledge cant help but wander why the Prince of the Netherworld have this great animosity towards their Maou.

They don't know why the Prince seems to be at edge and seethes with raw anger with the Maou.

The Five looks at each other and shrugged. Wulfric wasnt someone so petty that he will loath the Maou from just hugging him awhile ago…

It seems like Wulfric's anger is deep down.

Wulfric spoke once again, 'The last memento of my Ada is to be given to the Maou. As its obeisance, the Maou should be handing my Ada's last piece to his family. I don't know about your rules but Ada's hair should stay with his Naneth.'

Gunter was fascinated by the words and would want to learn them as fast as he could, 'Naneth?'

Averan supplied, 'Mother.'

Lady Cheri looks at Wulfric and slowly walks.

The Five bows to the woman who gave birth to their Prince.

The Grandmother of their Hope.

Wulfric raises his face and looks at the woman who has bright green eyes and golden hair.

Ivaran whispers, 'You two look alike.'

Larckwen is still in awe. This woman is the mother of three. 'Aye. The resemblance is uncanny…' Cheri smiles so beautifully and made the others blush.

'Wolfie looks like me… but with the attitude and temperament of his father. Hello Wulfric my dear. I am Cheri von Spitwerg. I am your Grandmother… I know my little Wolfie can produce a magnificent heir – but this is so much better. You are so beautiful… And I can see that your Father have been taking good care of you… Welcome to Shin Makoku my dear Wulfic.'

Wulfric bows. But no more.

.

.

.

Wulfric didn't spoke or move. He doesn't know the woman in front of him.

Lady Cheri smiles and approaches them 'Can I hug you?'

Wulfric frowns and was confused for a moment… HUG? He looks at Averan on what to do.

Cheri felt a pain inside of her chest…

Averan whispers to their Prince, 'I think hugging here is a custom. Its like a greeting'

Wulfric was once again confused. Hugging as a greeting? 'But she's a stranger. The only people I hug is Atar, Orden and you.'

Averan smiles with those words, 'She is your Grandmother Ernil… you can be close to her.'

Wulfric stiffens and in a cold voice, 'Getting close to her when I'm about to leave? No thank you.' Cheri gasped.

So were the others.

Yuuri steps down and walks towards Wulfric and the others.

'You're leaving?!' Cheri's voice is teary and the people of Blood Pledge knows how much she is holding herself.

Averan spoke with clarity, 'Aye. We are only here to impart the memento. We must be on our way.' Cheri, Conrart and Gwendal halt the idea. 'WAIT! Don't go!'

'Please… please stay for a while… I want to know about my son… about my Wolfie and you… Wulfric. You have a beautiful name...'

Wulfric was uneasy and don't know what to do. This is not part of their plan. All they have in their agenda is to deliver the memento and they will be off leaving. He doesn't like to linger.

He doesn't like to stay.

And he doesn't like the way the 27th Maou is looking at him… as if he will devour him anytime.

Can't anybody notice that?

Its disgusting and vulgar.

Looking at him as if he wants to lock him up… so much possessiveness on those eyes…

Its freaky and disturbing.

 _Let's eat him first._

Murasame whispers to him. Wulfric shook his head, _Idiot. His a freaking King here._

 _As if I care what he is. He's power and aura looks tasty._

Wulfric sighs and didn't answer that. He looks at Lady Cheri and in a firm voice, 'Lady, I may look like Ada, but I am nothing like him. I am different and I do not want you getting more hurt or disappointment.'

Cheri smiles warmly, 'You wont disappoint me… its just that… I want to know you… even in a little time. You have to understand that I – we just want to hear everything from you… Its just a silly wish… a silly desire from little old me…'

Cheri said this with so much passion and in teary eyes that made Wulfric's heart thump with longing…

A woman…

His Grandmother.

He was raised with men and the women in their Land are all just after his father…

Averan and the others can feel Wulfric's inner turmoil, 'Ernil? This is your decision. Whatever you desire, we abide it.'

'Think wisely little Prince. Your Ada awaits for you…' Draken spoke this time. He glares at the Maou who has been looking at Wulfric with so much longing that he was confused too.

Just what are those emotion inside of the Maou's eyes?

They know that Genesis and Wolfram are the promise 'couple' the soulmate…

Why does the Maou have to care about so much?

How come the Maou spoke with so much emotion when it comes to Wolfram?

Just who is this Maou?

What is his relationship with their Prince?

.

.

.

'Till dinner. I can only offer till dinner and nothing more. My Atar awaits for my return. And I want to return as soon as possible,' Wulfric said with finality.

And when Wulfric say something, this is none negotiable.

He wants to go back… he wants to go back where Genesis is…

With his Atar – Genesis, he can feel warmth and so much happiness… As if tomorrow will always be better and nothing can ever harm him.

Genesis is the only one who can give him happiness.

'Then till dinner. Gunter, please tell the maids and the others that we have Guest and that I would like dinner to be with family only. Please tell the Nobles that they can dine at the Royal Chamber, but tell Woltrona that he is to dine with us. He is after all family,' Yuuri said and Gunter nodded.

Yuuri looks at Wulfric and felt a twinge of pain and yes - crazy it may sound - but he felt so much jealousy when Wulfric mentions oh so tenderly the word: 'Atar and Genesis…'

Cheri was beaming with happiness, ''Oh dinner it is! I want to hear so much…'

'But please forgive us - we believe we have interrupted a ritual or celebration?' Orden ask, they did interrupt something.

'The other Nobles can handle it - Wolfram's story is far more important.' Cheri wave her hand. And that closes any arguments.

.

.

.

* * *

 **How are you, my love?**

 **Tears are forming as I look at the sky again**

 **Just by looking, the memories flow**

 **A day without you is so painful, the longing rises**

 **Love is crying and being scattered in the wind**

 **It becomes the cloud and follows that path**

 **I look at you from far away, you who asked not to be forgotten**

 **My tears, my sad memories, my love whom I miss**

 **I always draw you out from under the same sky**

 **Yes, I live in pain like this**

 **A day passes but sadness comes again**

 **It's so hard that I could die, my love**

 **Because you're not here, I feel like crying**

 **Though it hurts, though it's sad, I think of you**

 **How are you, my love? My love, whom I miss**

 **I always draw you out from under the same sky**

 **Yes, I live in pain like this**

 **Again today, I live in pain**

.

 **Royal Dining Room.**

 **Blood Pledge Castle ~ Shin Makoku.**

.

.

.

Dinner at the Royal Household proceed with no problem.

Foods are being line up, and because Doria, Lasagna and the others made an effort to show case their capability in the cooking Shin Makoku delicacies, the table are full of food.

Foods are everywhere. Bratkartoffeln, fried potatoes, often with diced bacon and/or onions. Hendl, whole grilled chicken marinated with pepper and other spices. Kartoffelsalat, potato salad in a cream or mayonnaise dressing and in meat broth is served with Königsberger Klopse, cooked meatballs served in a white sauce with capers. Pellkartoffeln, potatoes boiled and some are steamed served with Quark and linseed oil and butter.

The maids smile when they brought the Sauerbraten, their specialty, a beef pot roast marinated in vinegar, water, spices and seasonings.

For their desserts Effe prepared Mohnkuchen, a poppy seed cake. Quarkkuchen, a cheesecake made from quark (cheese) either with pie crust (usually shortcrust pastry). There's also a German Chocolate Cake, from Murata's mother, the cake is a layered, chocolate cake filled and topped with a coconut-pecan frosting. Black Forest gâteau, consists of several layers of chocolate cake, with whipped cream and cherries, strawberries and blue berries between each layer and the cake is decorated with additional whipped cream, maraschino cherries, and chocolate shavings.

For the drinks, Murata and Gunter told the maids to prepare a strong liquor for the guest. From the looks of the men of Netherworld - it would be a joke to serve them their usual wine… So they served them Gwendal's finest liquor: Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru, Cote de Nuits; Egon Muller-Scharzhof Scharzhofberger Riesling Trockenbeerenauslese; Weingut Donnhoff Oberhauser Brucke Riesling Eiswein.

If these men wont even budge then they are monsters from hell.

Those wine are not just expensive but also, quite famous for their richness and beautiful texture.

The Guardians and Wulfric can only shrugged their shoulders, the food being serve are usually seen on the local tavern in their world. This is not extraordinary. This is just a common food for them – but to respect the people around them they nod and just eat away.

Larckwen chuckles and whispers to Draken and Ivaran that the wine being serve taste like Wulfric's milk. Its not even hitting them strong.

Averan can only shook his head and he agrees with Larckwen though, the wine may taste good but this is not the usual strong wine for them. Its like babies milk.

Wulfric looks at the food being serves, he smiles when he saw a common looking chicken meat. He doesn't know what the people in Shin Makoku eats – but if these people are still alive and eating properly then they are not serving them something abhorrent.

The Blood Pledge people on the other hand cant help but admire the manners of the guest.

Sure, they are from other world – Yuuri and the others are actually expecting barbarians way of eating like the usual thing he saw in movies – but they have better manner.

Cheri cant eat… its more like the excitement of knowing about Wolfram and Wulfric.

'Tell me how did my baby Wolfie fare on his first months there?'

The Five looks up and chuckles.

'Baby Wolfie?' Wulfric mumbles that made his face red. If his Ada will hear those words – he might throw some fit and be embarrassed.

'How can we explain in one full sentence… hmmm,' Ivaran and Larckwen chuckles and supplied the answer: 'Beautiful like an angel but a demon in nature.'

The Five burst on laughing and made the others smile too.

Averan spoke with so much warmth… Wolfram and him didn't get along at first. Not because he had some feelings to Genesis but because Wolfram was stubborn and his heart was always in the right place.

When all of them are planning to wage war – Wolfram would ask about the people.

About the people who would suffer.

In a cold menacing voice, Wolfram told them: _'People aren't tools nor pawns. They have life and unlike us – they live a short life. I have learn in a hard way that not everything can be solve by war… sometimes… more times… it can be won by friendly smile – goofy smile and talk. Let's reach out first to them. Let's not solve war with war. Nothing will come out of it but bloodshed and tears…'_

Words that struck at them.

Deep.

Resounding.

And full of heart.

Years passed – Genesis did choose the rightful soulmate.

Wolfram – the Brave.

'Ano… anone… did… did Papa Wolf talk about us?' Greta asked in a small voice.

Everyone looks at her.

She is no longer the little girl that everyone can shield and pamper…

She is the Princess with so much attitude and pride inherited from the Demon Prince.

Orden spoke to answer her, 'He does… You are Greta. His beloved daughter, his little sunshine. We do get to talk and we know that he loves you very much…'

Greta beams with happiness.

Orden and the others know that Greta hold a special part in Wolfram's heart.

Wolfram would tell them about his adoptive daughter and how he wished and prayed that every child in the Netherworld would have the same life and smile of his little Greta.

'Then let me ask – how is my Ada here?' Wulfric asked them and the table suddenly burst out of laughter.

Everyone looks at the brothers.

Gwendal – the man with so much wrinkled and scary face broke a smile and told his nephew, 'Wolfram… his the most stubborn brat. He will not give up and has a lot of pride in him… he is the cutest creature I have ever seen… well… now that you're here – I can say that you are more cuter than him.'

Conrart chuckles, 'Wolfram is a man with a great pride. He takes pride not only in his lineage but also in his Maryoku and knowledge in the art of fighting. He was the Captain of the Bielefeld Army here in Shin Makoku – powerful wielders raging from Fire, Water and Wind.'

'Yes, yes! I know that – but how was he?'

So Wolfram.

Wulfric smile and pouts at the same time.

He had heard so many stories from his Atar and the others regarding his beautiful Ada.

Averan spoke, and in his beautiful melodic voice he told them of Wolfram's first few months in the Netherworld.

'The Prince was as stubborn as our King had said. He refuses to rest and be left on the High Castle. He fights and he is not one shy about his feelings. He will voice out circumstances and opinions in a matter of war and tactics. I dare say that our Prince is a good strategist too. He told us fondly that certain wars can win by swords – but others can be won by smile and diplomacy…'

The Royalties looks at Yuuri… who is smiling so sadly and beautifully…

It looks like Yuuri had influenced Wolfram… and that influence he had carried out into the other world.

'He was a very powerful Demon. In our world – being able to control fire is something of an amazing feat and a gift. Only to those been blessed by the Gods can magnificently control an Elemental Energy… There are some Fire Wielders in our World, but the Prince is different… Prince Wolfram was a strong fire wielder and many have build a shrine in honour of him.'

Wulfric smiles, he visits most of the shrines and he smiles when he saw children plays there, they all fondly called it _'Lair of the Wolf'_ , it is very wide, spacious with a centre pool, flowers are everywhere.

Wolfram's Temple is massive and very beautiful. It was built by Genesis only. He had put Wolfram's sword and scabbard at the centre of the temple and a statue of wolfram.

Wolfram's statue is very beautiful, it was sculpted in a pose where Wolfram's right hand is holding a fire - there really is a fire burning at the statue. It becomes the 'Light' of the Temple.

Orden and the other Glories visited the temple and eloquently described it as _'of such extraordinary construction that it is not possible to describe it with a pen, particularly since it is like no other building in the Netherworld. It has columns and decoration and all the refinements which the human genius can conceive of.'_ Their words still rang true today.

Genesis put his devotion and love on building the Temple… where children are welcome to play, to rest and to stay the night…

Some of the people offers not gold nor food – but flowers.

Wolfram wouldn't like it when they give him food and gold and silver. He was stern and adamant that the needy should not give anything to him – but for themselves. When the people would ask what then can they give their saviour, Wolfram then smiles and told them that little flowers will do.

And so the shrine will be full of different flowers:

Yellow Acacia, Adam's Needle, little Adonis, colorful Alliums, beautiful Alstroemeria, the immortal love Amaranth, the fragile Anemone, the diffident of love Apricot Blossom, the patient Aster, the innocent Baby's breath, the deep thinking Begonia, the childish Buttercup, the adorable White and Red Camellia, the unforgettable Carnation, the exciting Chrysanthemum, the four leaf Clover, the peaceful Cosmos, the spirited Freesia, Marigold, Maple, the serene Mimosa, the happy Peony, the lovely roses in different colours, and the beautiful remembering Yellow Zinnia.

'He was a surprise to all of us. He is brave and has the heart of gold. He will not let any innocent suffers. And he was our Hope – for he gave Hope to our Land and to Genesis.'

Wulfric added, 'They are the perfect soulmate. Genesis can only be complete with Wolfram, and they say that Ada's smile is like a ray of sunhine. So the people say in our world. They are always together… My Atar love my Ada even today… he never looks at any woman nor man. He never cheats even my Ada is dead.'

.

.

.

The words rang…

The words cuts deep…

The words are true…

And it hurts… hurts someone…

All who knows about the past looks at Yuuri.

Yuuri looks at Wulfric.

The others who were talking and chattering went into silent.

The Five notices it too and looks at the Maou.

Wulfric felt the silence and looks up…

He saw the Maou looking at him.

He doesn't know the words in those eyes or the emotions…

But Wulfric looks at the Maou with defiance.

.

.

.

Yuuri slowly stands and went into Wulfric's side.

Everyone was in high tension.

Gwendal and Conrart are very alert.

Wulfric may not be Wolfram – but no one can ever dare harm their nephew.

'Nee Wulfric. You seem to love Wolfram despite not knowing him. Before you go – I would like to give you something. It was actually a gift. From me to Wolfram. I never had the chance to give this to him… but it would be a great honour for me to give it to you… his son,' Yuuri said in a light tone, full of friendliness and happiness. As if this is Wolfram is he talking to.

Wulfric was confused, he glance towards the Maou, 'Uhm, sure. I mean – alright. If its for my Ada, I'll gladly accept it and it would be place upon his altar.'

Yuuri smiles so dashingly, 'Perfect. Actually its just in my study room. I would like for you to accompany me.'

The Five stands and was about to say that they will join the Maou and their Prince when the Maou held his hand, 'I would very much appreciate it if your Prince will accompany me… alone. It's a private and personal gift to Wolfram. Pardon me that I don't like showing it to others.'

Draken cleared his throat, 'We understand Your Majesty, but our Prince is never to be left alone.'

Yuuri smiles so innocently and sweetly, 'He is not alone. I am with him. And no harm can befall your Prince inside my Castle. This is Blood Pledge Castle and one of the holiest place. And Wulfric is Wolfram's son… nothing can ever harm him.'

The Five would have argue when Lady Cheri spoke, 'Yuuri and Wolfram were the best of friends. They are always together and share so many adventures… Nee Wulfiie – if you want to hear about Wolfram – Yuuri is the best person to ask. Wolfram can only be honest with Yuuri… also if I'm not mistaking – Wolfie left his diary and I think Maou Heika have it with him,' Lady Cheri smiles so sweetly and talk in a sing song voice.

Wulfric's heart thump.

Wolfram's Diary!

Wolfram's adventures!

This Maou knows about Wolfram's life here in Shin Makoku…

Something that he had never knew…

His reasoning and his cautiousness are waging war…

He knows that he must stay out of the Maou – for he fears the man… but… but Wolfram's life and DIARY!

The thing that he wanted!

Wolfram kept a Diary in the Netherworld – but its start from there… he wanted to know more about his Ada…

His past.

His likes.

His trouble.

His worries.

His dream…

For as long as he remembers he felt that he need to know the past of his Ada…

Its as if there's a void inside of him – he needs to fill it and the only thing that would fill it is Wolfram's past.

.

.

.

'I will go.'

'But Ernil!'

'Shush. I am safe and do you think I am not capable of protecting myself if danger comes?' Wulfric asked icily.

Averan stops the argument of the four and told Wulfric, 'We will await you here. Everyone, trust our Ernil.' The last line was spoken in their language.

Averan looks at the four so sweetly that they all snigger.

Wulfric has Alwin and Murasame…

 _Especially Murasame…_

One wrong move and the Maou will be burned, toast, fried and serve as dinner.

The others look when Yuuri and Wulfric walks toward the door.

Yuu and Wolf.

They look so much like the old Yuuri and Wolfram combo.

The difference is no 'CHEATER! WIMP!' and no Wolfram dragging their Maou by the ear.

Only cold atmosphere lingers at the two.

Distant and strangers.

.

.

.

Yuuri and Wulfric were about to exit the Royal Dining Hall when hurried footsteps and a bang of the door surprises them.

Soldiers and the loyal soldier Dacauscos were frantic, 'Heika! Maou Heika! Monsters! Come quickly please! Weller-Kyo! Von Voltaire-Kyo! The army! Half of them are paralyzed! Others - others are eaten!'

'What?!' Gunter, Gwendal and Conrart stands and walk towards a bloodied Dacauscos.

Conrart looks up at the ceiling and nods.

Yozak go on ahead to scout the area.

'What is going on?!' Gwendal ask in the most authoritative voice.

'GIANT! It was so big and hideous! I have never seen anything like it before Kaka!'

'Giant?' Wulfric asked the baldy soldier, 'Care to explain.'

The others looks at Wulfric who asked in a tone not surprise nor scared.

'I have never seen something so big and ugly! They – they are covered in yellow mashes! They have long snout! And – '

'Frowth Giants,' Draken said that made them look at him.

'F-Frow what?' Yuuri asked.

Draken stands and walks toward Dacascos, 'Is it roughly twenty feet tall and eight feet wide? Is it covered in yellow fur? With long snout?'

'Yes! Yes! I have never seen anything like it!'

Draken looks at Wulfric, 'Ernil. Those are Frowth Giants.'

Wulfric nods, 'But what are they doing here?'

'Wait! Wait – I don't know what you are talking about – but please care to explain and how do you know those creatures?' Gunter asked.

Larckwen stands and walks toward Wulfric - he doesn't like this events. 'Frowth Giants are extremely large creatures, their huge size and strength makes them useful in labor and in combat. They have sharp teeth – but extremely dumb too. But when they are commanded they are loyal and will see to it that they finished their task.'

'The question is – what the hell are they doing here?' Ivaran asked. They look at him whose in the large glass window – Ivaran has the Blooddrinker's eyes – meaning – he can see far more the human eye – more than a hawk can see.

'Iva, is it really them? How many can you see?'

See?

The others look once again at the red hair and red eyed man.

'Twenty – roughly and they are wreaking havoc as we speak.'

'Let's go!' Wulfric said and was about to exit the door when Yuuri's hand held him.

'Stop.'

'What?'

'Listen here Wulfric, you are not allowed to go outside, even if you know those creatures, they are here in my world. You are not allowed to fight nor be harm. I will handle this.'

Wulfric's vein pop with that massive egotistic command.

'Listen here Maou, you are not my liege nor I am under you to be commanded.'

'Wulfric you are under my care!'

'Excuse me Maou Heika, but Wulfric is our Prince and he is under our care,' Draken said and stand in the front.

'Listen here kid, I don't know what power you have or how strong you are but – we are wasting out time here,' Orden said and nods towards a fire at the village.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The village huts and houses are burning, people are screaming – the Frowth Giants are massive and totally gigantic.

Giants to the very word.

Gwendal and Conrart had never seen anything like them, Hube and Yozak are battling one Giant and its like battling a wall so thick.

Yuuri raise his hand and water drops on the land.

The fire ceases but the Giants continued to run rampage.

'Yozak! I will handle that! Secure the people!' Conrart shouted and replace Yozak who nods.

Yozak and the other soldier went to the houses and looks in them one by one to check for villagers.

Gunter and Gwendal are having a hard time defeating one Giant, even with Gwendal's Earth Maryoku – the Giant simply swat them out.

'Draken, Ivaran, Larckwen – put them all to sleep.' Wulfric said and Yuuri and the others look at Wulfric.

Is he insane?

How can a three guys – even tall as them can defeat this hideous creatures?!

'Yosh! Work work work! Okay you small people – move out of the way – I don't like you getting in my way!' Ivaran said and the four chuckles, Wulfric grins.

'Maou, I think you better call your people out – they need to back out Iva, Drake and Lacrk can take care of it.'

'Eh? But – but there are twenty of them?!'

'Piece of cake.' Wulfric said with a grin.

Yuuri looks at the battle before him and even the Great Gwendal von Volatire and the greatest swordsman seems no match to the Giants.

'ShinMa! Fall back! Fall back!'

Gwendal and the others heard and they fall back.

The Giants roared with a vicious voice and was about to run towards them when Ivaran suddenly with a speed of light came to the front and unsheathes his sword and cut the Giants in half – splatter of blood showers the others.

'Eeeewwwww!' Dacascos and the others said – because the blood of the Giants are not red but all in slimy green.

Ivaran grins because before the blood even hits him – he was out cutting three Giants.

Draken was fast enough for the others and with his double edge sword slices the Giants into quarters.

Wulfric grins while looking at the Shin Makoku people – who are awestruck and with their jaws dropping.

They should never underestimate them Highlanders.

Larckwen faces five Giants and with a flash of light – the five giants suddenly – just suddenly sprouts blood all over.

'The hell happen?' some asked.

Larckwen was so fast that they didn't see how did he do it.

How was he able to cut the five Giants in a matter of seconds no one knows.

The Giants ruins the whole village – Wulfric grits his teeth with anger. He just saw a rag doll – being step by a Giant.

Poor doll.

He just hope that the little girl who owns it is safe and far from them.

'Okay that's the last of them!' Ivaran said while he stands atop a Giant.

Averan's heart thump with danger.

'That's not the last!' he shouted and out of nowhere – a Giant – thirty feet high Giant with armor emerge and was runs towards Wulfric and Yuuri.

'Heika!'

'Ernil!'

 _'Tch! Doitsumo Koitsumo!'_ Wulfric said in the most irritated, royally pissed tone that made Yuuri and the others looks at him…

Japanese.

Did they heard that right?

Wulfric just said something in Japanese…

Yuuri was about to ask when suddenly the Frowth Giant blow its mouth and blasting them with freezing icicles.

'Damn freaking Frowth Frost! MURASAME!' Wulfric shouted.

Yuuri and the others stood there – awe and in wonder when Wulfric's right hand suddenly glows red. From his right hand – a glowing red slit eye appears.

Tattoo of the Ancient Time suddenly appears on Wulfric's whole right arm and wings! – enormous wings sprout from his skin – and from the eyes – beak, mouth, a screech – a cry of anger and war… Yuuri and the others stared in horror – its like Wulfric's whole arm would bleed – by that thing coming out of his arms – but Wulfric's grinning face what most made them bewildered.

'Wake up Murasame!' An enormous winged snake-dragon appears before them. Wulfric says and his face never changing – but all the others were stunned when Wulfric's emerald green eyes glow in gold.

Yuuri and the others are shock to see a grinning Wulfric – its like he is enjoying the fight.

Well, he will enjoy slicing a Giant one of two – after he was pissed so much.

He doesn't know but he really feels irritated right now!

Murasame lets out a screech that sends the other beast howling, it flies to them and with its enormous wings burns the beast's furs.

Wulfric grins and runs towards the beast – and when a Frowth Giant came forward – instead of slowing down he grins and jumps in the air and Murasame transforms into a long blade – a katana blade like a Japanese Nochi.

'Die!'

Wulfric cuts the Giant with his Murasame.

It cuts clean and when the Giant went down – it burns… for as always Murasame's cut always burns.

.

.

.

Wulfric stands behind a burning Giant.

The others was so awe and was struck with what they have witness…

Wulfric grins and the sword suddenly vanished to transform into a medium size winged snake-dargon.

'Aren't you going to eat them?' Wulfric asked a now transformed Murasame.

Murasame let out a bored yawn and looks at the Giants.

'Not my thing. They are hard to digest.'

Everyone was shock to see the Snake-Dragon talk.

'W-what the hell?' Yuuri asked.

Wulfric and the others looks at the Shin Makoku people.

'This is Murasame. My sword. Oi! Greet them.'

'Can I eat them?' Murasame looks at the tasty feast in front of him.

'Idiot! They are not to be eaten. They are humans you know!'

'So what?! I'm a carnivore! And stupid humans have a special side in my stomach'

'Stupid dragon!' Alwin said that made them gasped once again. The scarf like fur suddenly raise its head and looking at it closely – its more like a rabbit than a scarf!

'At least I'm useful instead of that rabbit dragon of yours!'

Alwin screeched, 'Don't compare me to you – you ugly monster! I'm perfectly tame and pretty!'

Murasame grins wickedly and flap its wing, 'I'll eat you!'

Wulfric knocks Murasame's head. 'Sleep. It's still the New Moon. Sorry for calling you out.' Murasame looks at Wulfric's eyes, 'You're lucky I love you… well… good night.'

Murasame softly touch Wulfric's cheek with its snout.

'Night night Murasame…'

Murasame encircle his body to Wulfric, but looks at the people around him with sharp slit eyes – as if saying – **_Touch Wulfric and all of you die_ ** – before he embed himself inside of the Prince's hand.

Gunter asked, 'May we ask what is that thing?' Never had he seen nor witness such extraordinary phenomenon.

Never had Shin Makoku have that kind of ability nor Maryoku.

'Murasame.' Wulfric said with a smile – proud and unyielding.

'Err… we meant – what is that thing?'

Wulfric looks at them as if they are daft, then this is not the Netherworld so might as well tell them, 'Murasame is my other half. It is a living spirit sword. Murasame came to me when I was born… No one knows how it came… but it came… some says it was from my Ada's prayer…'

'Amazing!' Gunter is still in awe.

Conrart and Gwendal looks at the tattooed arm of their nephew and thinks of another sword – though it is not part of the body, it is uncompromising and powerful. The sword that is currently at the Maou's Chamber resting for a moment… the sword: Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif. The Demon Sword of the Maou. Only a Maou can wield it and unleash its indestructible power.

Though Morgif can communicate – only the Maou can understand him.

All they can hear are moans – sounding of a lecherous old man.

Whereas, the sword Murasame of Wulfric, can transform into a snake-dragon and also be part of Wulfric's body.

'It is truly a magnificent sword.'

'Kaka! What are we going to do with the body? Should we bury it?' a loyal soldier of the Voltaire Army asked.

'We should burn it,' Orden said. 'A Frowth Giant's bacteria can infect the livestock of your people. Burying them is a bad idea. Burning them will be the best option.'

Gwendal nods, 'Send me a Fire Wielder now!'

'No need,' Wulfric said and the others looks at him.

He moves towards the Frowth Giant's and raise his hand:

 _'Flames of Darkness I call upon, answer to your Master hear me now - the Flame of Oblivion show me now - turn into ashes thy conquest - appear before me now - Escaflowne!'_

And suddenly a burning live fire surrounds him and a screech of a snake-dragon appears before them. 'Turn them to ashes' Wulfric commands and Escaflowne – the Fire Snake-Dragon spread its wings and all Frowth Giants turns into ashes.

'Fire…' Yuuri whispered.

When Wulfric was surrounded by Fire – he felt the presence of Wolfram.

Yuuri looks at Wulfric.

Wulfric and Wolfram.

Same element.

But with so many questions.

'Gentlemen, it looks like our business here is not yet over.' Averan said and the others looks at him and he pointed upwards.

All looks up to see a beautiful snowy owl.

'Asha!' Wulfric exclaimed.

Asha – the snowy owl is Genesis' messenger – spiritual messenger.

Averan held his hand high and the owl landed on his arm not before the owl gave the letter to him.

Averan opens the letter and looks at Wulfric.

'We are not yet to leave Ernil. Another portal opens. And this is not done by Lord Genesis.'

.

.

.


End file.
